Aftershock
by Gust-In-A-Flash
Summary: ** Sequel to Bombshell** (Six years later) Secret powers, new Meta and more danger life had just become a lot more complicated for Barry And Caitlin - Especially when a smart yet cheeky Maddison is involved.
1. Introduction

**First thing's first… welcome back to the madness and I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

 **This is just a small introduction before we get into the story properly.**

* * *

 **Six years later**

Walking into the precinct has become second nature over the years, all the faces became familiar and over time I started to find out more and more about them they're no longer just cops anymore.

Shaking my head at Maddison as she ran behind the booking desk to get candy, she shouldn't be there but everyone looks the other way as she always does it ever since she found out that the guy who works the booking desk always has candy. She's lucky she takes after her father and her metabolism is fast or else I would be worried about the amount of food she can eat in one sitting. Waving at Dave behind the desk I follow behind Maddison as she runs towards Joe's desk.

"GRANDPA JOE" she jumps into his out stretched arms and hugs him.

"Hi Cait" Eddie laughs pulling me into a hug as we both laugh as the grandpa/granddaughter moment.

If the CCPD didn't have enough to do already then Maddison insists she comes here straight from school so she can tell Barry if he's working, Joe and Eddie all about her day and what she has done, by now almost everyone around Joe's desk listens in, all interested in what she has to say and what she's been doing in school it's sweet really.

"Uncle Eddie they made me do maths and I know you don't like it" She pulled a face making Eddie laugh at her as Joe placed her onto the floor allowing her to run around to Eddie's desk facing Joe's.

"That's horrible, you aced it right?" he asked already knowing the answer. Maddison is advanced for her age and has no trouble with the work she has to do in school. It makes me very proud indeed at how well she is doing.

Maddison nodded her head yes with a beaming smile on her face, proud of herself just like she should be. "Mommy where's my bag?"

"Right here sweetie" I handed it to her. Dropping to the she started pulling things out if it until she found what she wanted which means I have to put everything back in it because she will not by the sounds of it she's on one of her missions. "What are you looking for baby?" I asked wondering how much paper has to be scattered across the floor until she's found what she is looking for.

"I drew a picture but I can't find it" she huffed her patience that of her father, if it's not in front of them then they're convinced it's gone when all they have to do is move things and they will find it.

"Is this it?" I asked holding one of the many pieces of paper in my hands.

"YES" she screeched taking it from my hand and running away, rolling my eyes happy she doesn't know about her super speed I quickly gathered the papers together and followed after her. "Cappy I drew you a picture in school today to make you happy instead of grumpy. It's you and me" I heard her say which made me laugh.

"Thank you Maddie" Captain Singh replied taking the picture from him and looking at it. "But you have to stop calling me Cappy everyone is going to think I'm a nice person" holding back my laugh knowing Maddison is never going to stop calling him that, she's called it him since she was two at six she's not going to change.

"But you are nice to me" she scrunched her face up in confusion.

I have to agree with Maddison, ever since she learnt to walk, the very first time I brought her here to meet up with Barry she ran straight into his office and he was fine with it, in all honestly I think he has a soft spot for her after that day he started being nicer to Barry but I don't blame him Maddison is a cute kid and it's impossible not to fall in love with her.

"Come on Maddie the Captain is very busy" I said holding my hand out to her not wanting to take up to much of the Captains time.

"Bye Cappy" she waved skipping over to me.

"Bye Maddie" he gave her a small wave as she skipped out the door.

"Mommy can I run up and see daddy?" she turned to look at me as we left Captain Singh's office.

"I need to speak to Grandpa Joe but you know where you're going, I'll be up in a minutes"

With a wide smile she took off towards the stairs which led to Barry's lab. I stood and watched her until she got to the top before walking back over to Joe's desk to speak to him.

* * *

"DADDY" The door to my lab burst open with force making me jump a little. Putting the test tube in its holder I turned around just in time to catch Maddison as she jumped on me, kissing her on the forehead I sat her down on the work bench in front of me and turned on my stool to face her.

"Use your inside voice" I told her knowing she sometimes forgets that she's not supposed to shout when inside but it's hard to be mad at her when she attacks me with hugs.

"Sorry daddy" she smiled making me shake my head at her.

"It's ok" I sighed knowing this child is going to be the death of me one day. Everyone else is worried about some dangerous Meta Human when the deadliest of the all is my daughter. "What did you learn in school today bear?"

I waited for her to answer but she continued to stare at her shoes which confused me, normally she is chatty, so chatty it's hard to shut her up at times and I know she will have told everyone downstairs what she's done so why she doesn't want to tell me I don't know. If she's quiet then it means something is wrong.

"Daddy why do I have wear this on my ankle?" she asked looking down at the anklet Cisco made her to dampen her powers.

I knew I would have to have this conversation at some point but I never thought it will be now, I mean she's only six years old she will never understand. She doesn't even know about my powers and the longer she doesn't know the better because it keeps her safe. I had to learn fast that when I'm chasing her around the garden, house or park that I need to run like a normal person which I sometimes forgot to begin with but with Caitlin always reminding me it because normal after a while, I can use my speed only when Maddison isn't around to see it and I've become used to that.

"You have to wear it because Uncle Cisco made it for you" I told her resting my arms on either side of her on the bench.

The anklet had become harder and harder after time to keep on her. When she was around three or four she learnt how to take it off meaning we always had to watch her and replace it again as quickly as she took it off. In the end Cisco added a little lock to it which only Caitlin and I have keys to remove it making it impossible for her to remove it herself. I wasn't thrilled at first as the thought of having to lock something around my daughter's ankle but after a late night chat with Caitlin she made me realise that it isn't to punish Maddison it's to keep her safe and I came round to the idea.

"It's heavy" she lifted her foot up and started playing with the ring of mental.

"How about daddy askes Uncle Cisco to make you a lighter one?" I suggest knowing I can't remove it, the only time we remove it is when she's asleep and we replace it again before she wakes up.

"Can I not take it off?" her big green eyes gave me the puppy dog ones which she knows I can never say no to, something that has gotten me in trouble with Caitlin many times.

"If you take it off it will hurt Uncle Cisco's feelings but I will ask him to make a lighter one of you" I promised her. "Plus why would you want to take it off? That anklet if very special and it means you're even more special than you already are because no one else in the world has one"

"Why am I special?" she asked dropping her leg back down to dangle off the edge of the bench.

"You will find out one day" I told her as one day she will have to discover her powers as I can't make her wear the anklet when she's older, when that day comes I think it might break me because it means my little girl isn't so little anymore. "How about we go and find mommy?" I suggest knowing we can't sit her all day talking about this because I can only say so much.

"I'll race you" Maddison held her arms up for me to take her off the bench and back onto the floor.

"Let's go" I laughed as she ran out of the door towards the stairs.

I grabbed my stuff that I needed out of my lab deciding to call it a day and ran after Maddison, meeting her at the stairs I watched as she ran down then making sure she was safe as I ran behind her. One day when she discovers that we both have super speed a race like this will be a lot more run.

"Daddy why are you so slow?" she asked standing at the bottom of the stairs looking up at me with a victorious smile on her face - A race with super speed if going to be so much fun.

"Because daddy is getting old" Caitlin wrapped her arm around Maddison's shoulders looking up at me.

"Less of the old, I'm in my prime and only getting better with age" I reached the bottom of the stairs and pressed my lips against Caitlin's.

Waving bye to Joe and Eddie the three of us left and headed towards Caitlin's car, more than happy to be heading home.

* * *

 **Its short I know but it's only the introduction so the next one will be longer so don't worry.**

 **Anyways I hope you enjoyed this chapter**

 **6+ reviews for the next one**

 **All feedback welcome**

 **Thank you for reading.**


	2. Chapter One

**OMG I can't believe the response I got to the introduction so thank you all so much as usual responses below…**

 **Raquel** – I had to have her call Cait mommy; you all wanted it so much. Yes I did make it myself and I'm happy you like it. Yes Cappy Maddison can even melt the heart of someone grumpy haha Iris and Eddie will come into it within the next couple of chapters so we'll see where they are at the moment. Most of your Snowbarry questions should be answered in this chapter and I understand you have questions.

 **AReiss215** without giving too much away most of your questions should be answered in this chapter about Maddison and Cait thank is all I can say haha.

 **Boba** – yes it's finally here, this will have flashback to what has happened over the past six years with maybe some time jumps at the end again.

 **Lolly** – yes she did and I don't think I'm over it yet and to make it better Grant likes my tweet about five seconds after Danielle retweeted me making that night perfect and it tells us they were probably sat next to each other on twitter haha and don't worry plenty of adventures to go on so grab a map so you're prepared haha.

 **Fgfgmyfgtr** – not much to say other than thank you.

 **Lina** – thank you I hope you enjoy this chapter as well.

 **Snowbarryfordays** – that is because Maddison is cute haha she's half Barry she's got to be cute.

 **Guest** – thank you and the plan is to kill you all with cuteness

 **Deliriouz2468** – yes six years and I hope it's a good surprise?

 **Bluestriker666** – nothing to say apart from thanks and enjoy the next chapter

 **Clashofthelegends** – who knows what the future holds for them (Me I do) most of your questions should be answered in this chapter, if not then just ask again haha.

 **Mod Dino** – thank you so much enjoy this chapter.

 **Ecb523** – I just did haha

 **Mr Panda** – thank you, I was hoping it would just as good as bombshell haha

 **Ecka** – I did tag them but they got deleted and I didn't realise, I've corrected it now.

 **Foreveryoung07** – flashbacks to the past six years will be included - yes.

 **Badlxnds** – all answered below but there is possibly some trouble and drama on the way.

 **Guest** – thank you I hope you continue to enjoy it.

 **Guest** – with pleasure… enjoy

 **I think I've replied to everyone, if I missed you then I'm sorry because I did try to reply to everyone. Just let me know is I missed you.**

 **I know I've not said much in replies but most of the questions are answered below.**

 **Also I am going away again tomorrow (I'm being forced to go) so I might not be able to update until Tuesday when I should be back at the latest it might be sooner. I just wanted to let you know.**

 **Please read end notes... questions for you all to answer.**

* * *

I used to love my days off as Caitlin would take the day off as well and we would both spend the day with Maddison, the three of us doing something together as a family but then Maddison started school which left just Caitlin and I then she became busier at work and it was just me, at first it was weird because I got used to having Maddison around on days off then it all went away but I've learnt how to fill the void.

Walking into S.T.A.R labs the thing I now do on my day off, I slumped into one of the chairs in the middle of the cortex and looked at the screens looking for anything I might have to deal with, a new Meta or just a simple crime which the CCPD can do with help on. Looking over towards Caitlin's lab only to see its empty makes me wonder where she is, the plan was to take her to lunch but if she's already gone then that's my plan ruined but then again she should know that on my days off I take her to lunch, I have for years so she wouldn't have gone. She always waits for me.

"If you're looking for Caitlin then she's is Dr Morgan's lab helping her with something" Cisco walked into the cortex sipping from a large take out cup.

"I am but I'm also looking for you" I turned to face him as he sat down in the chair beside me.

"Me" he pointed to himself. "What do you need me for?"

"I was wondering if you could make the anklet lighter, Maddison complained it was to heavy" I asked hoping he could or else I'm going to be stuck because I don't want her uncomfortable with it and I can't take it off.

"Do you know how much technology is built into that, do you think they grow on trees because they don't? the basic structure of that thing is genius" he raised his hands, classic Cisco as I now refer to it as but his actions are nothing more than classic.

"I know but Maddison said it's too heavy and I told her I would ask her Uncle Cisco to make it lighter" I shot him a smile, it might be dirty and I might be using my daughter but it is for her benefit.

"I hate you Barry Allen, you know I can't resist doing something for my Mads. I see what I can do but I'll need some time, the lock only took me two weeks on the last one" he told me and I understood he wouldn't be able to do it today. Maddison will just have to battle on for a couple of weeks until Uncle Cisco comes to her rescue.

"That's all I ask and if you can't then you can explain to Maddison that you can't do it and she has to suffer" I joked knowing Cisco hates failing a task but not as much as he hates letting Maddison down.

"No pressure then" he laughed turning back to look at one of the computer screens in front of him. "You could just I don't know, tell her the truth about her powers" he kept his eyes fixed on the screen randomly clicking on things.

"She is six years old she will never understand and I can't have her running around the city, it's not safe" I shot down his terrible idea, why would I tell her about her own speed when I'm keeping mine from her.

"I'm not saying let her run around the city, bring her here and let her run around the basement" he shrugged finally giving up on his act and looking back at me.

"It's not safe and Cait wouldn't like it" I shook my head no, Caitlin would hit the roof is she knew I allowed Maddison to use her powers.

"You're her father it's not her choice it's yours" Cisco pointed a pen at me.

"And Cait is her mother"

"Not really, she didn't give birth to her"

"She might not have given birth to her and Maddison knows that but Caitlin is still her mother and always will be, she's been there since day one and loves Maddison as if she did give birth to her" I told him, Maddison knows Caitlin isn't her mother and she kind of understand that she had another mom but Caitlin is her mom and nothing will change that ever. Maddison calls Caitlin mommy, Caitlin does everything for her, when she has a nightmare she's the one who gets up in the middle of the night to make sure she is ok, Caitlin takes her to school and picks her up. She's the one who risk her life of Maddison and she loves her more than she loves me at times.

"But wouldn't it be cool to see what Mads can do?" Cisco asked and I know he's trying to talk me into taking her anklet off but it's not going to happen. I like my life to much than to risk Caitlin killing me.

"IT'S NOT GOING TO HAPPEN" I shouted back hoping he will drop the subject.

"We're going to have to study he powers at some point why not now. Just take the anklet off here so we can see what she is capable off then put it back on all the other times and it will give Mads a break from it"

"Dude it's not going to happen any time soon so just drop it you're not going to convince me to do it" I shook my head standing up and pacing the length of the cortex.

"DUDE THIS IS THE PERFECT OPPORTUINTY TO SEE WHAT MADDISON CAN DO AND WE SHOULD TAKE IT AND YOU KNOW I'M RIGHT" he followed after me shouting as if that will get his point across.

"Let's get one things straight, the only person who is allowed to tell me what to do is my wife and occasionally Maddison"

"I'm just saying now is the perfect time to see what she is capable off, is her speed like yours is she slowly or faster?" he grabbed me by the shoulder shaking me lightly.

"That's not the point, it's not safe" I shook my head, removing his hands from my shoulders.

"She isn't like you, you were given your powers by the accelerator whereas Maddie was born with them so she is different and we don't know if it's better or worse. You said she isn't happy with the anklet so this will give her a break from it while we study her"

"Cisco my daughter isn't an experiment that we can study, she is my daughter who just so happens to have powers because of me. If I could I would take her powers away" I admitted having spent many night sat on the edge of her bed watching her sleep, I make a list in my head of what I would give in exchange for having the ability to take Maddison's powers away to the point where I would give mine up to take it away - anything to keep my little girl safe.

"Dude like it or not your daughter is going to be a hero one day just like you"

"AND YOU THINK I WANT THAT FOR HER, DO YOU THINK I WANT HER FIGHTING META HUMANS?" I snapped the thought of allowing Maddison to run face on into danger isn't something I'm comfortable about. If Cait worries about me then what would she be like with Maddison?

"Calm down, you might not like it but it's a choice she might make in the future. Just like you chose to become The Flash"

"And that is why we keep her powers secret so she doesn't chose this life"

"I'm not telling you to make this decision now, just think about it and if you decided now is time then it will be freaking awesome I mean I have so many questions"

"Such as?" I raised my eyebrow with curiosity, what kind of question does he have that he needs answers for?

"For a start what colour lightening will she have? Will it be yellow like yours or red like reverse flash or something different? What colour suit will she want? Is her speed the same as yours, slower or faster just not name a few" he continued mumbling to himself no doubt more questions he wanted answers to. "I mean I could make her a pink on but isn't that a bit sexist I mean she's a girl but it doesn't mean she wants a pink suit"

"If I agree to think about it can we drop this subject?" I asked no longer wanting to talk about it.

"That is all I ask" he jumped on the spot as if he had won the argument and he's gotten his way and I'll allow Maddison to use her powers.

"All you asked of who" Caitlin walked into the cortex with a beaming smile on her face.

Flashing over to her I wrapped my arms around her waist and pressed my lips to her "Cisco wants us to allow Maddison to use her powers" I told her knowing if I was to make to think about Maddison starting to use her powers under supervision then it's a topic we will discuss together as a couple and as her parents.

"Do not let him bully you, he's been going on to me for weeks about it" Caitlin pointed her finger at me, her warning to ignore what Cisco had to say on the matter.

"Lunch?" I asked her wanting to change the subject.

"Sounds good, let me grab my things" she pressed her lips to my cheek before untangling herself from my arms and almost skipping into her lab.

"And I'm going to go call Hayley and see what she is doing" Cisco turned and left the cortex. Shaking my head I looked over towards Caitlin's lab and watched her as she gathered her things.

I don't know what is going on with Caitlin lately which is strange because I know everything about her and what she is thinking but she almost has a spring in her step for some reason but I know she will tell me whatever she is hiding from me when she is ready, the one thing we don't have in the marriage is secrets because we already have enough secrets to keep from everyone else in the city without having them between us.

* * *

 **Do you think Barry and Cait will allow Maddison to use her powers?**

 **If so what colour lightening do you think she will have (secret I know)**

 **Sorry for any mistakes I tried my best to correct them all.**

 **6+ reviews for the next chapter**

 **All feedback welcome**

 **Thank you for reading**


	3. Chapter Two

**OMG I can't believe the response I got to the introduction so thank you all so much as usual responses below…**

 **Raquel** – I got away a lot because I travel for work sometimes but this time I went to visit my sister who lives on the other side of the country to me but most of the time it's for work. A lot of people are waiting or Baby Allen 2.0 and yes they're married I'm writing this of course they are married haha.

 **AReiss215** – a lot have said purple and it might be you'll have to wait and see. All I will say is it's my favourite colour as for them being married everyone should know they are without having to say so. Hello this is me we're talking about. Of course they're married like five minutes after moving in together but you will see how it all happened sooner than you think. FLASH BACK TIME haha.

 **Boba** – not much to say but you will get all the answers very soon. A lot sooner than you think.

 **Lolly** – not a problem read (Theflashanatic) on my reason for blue and zoom and you might get a chapter like what you want. Have a great trip and I look forwards to your return.

 **Fgfgmyfgtr** – so Maddison is Zoom?

 **Lina** – everyone wants Baby Allen 2.0 so I should get my act together and make it happen haha and I did post another chapter of New Beginnings as you saw but it was because you asked so nicely haha.

 **sushiee** – I'm sorry you felt that way but the reason it went on like that is because I wanted to get across that it's Cisco who wants Maddison to use her powers and is trying to convince Barry as he's already tried on Caitlin but I understand you didn't like or enjoy it so I'm sorry again.

 **Guest** – I don't know what to say other than you'll have to wait and see.

 **Deliriouz2468** – I'm sorry to have missed your question I didn't see it in your last review or was it on Bombshell? Anyways it's called Aftershock because it just is.., not real reason for it really apart from I was trying to think of a title for the sequel and my friend suggested it and it was better than everything I had come up with but there will be shocks in store for this fic so it sort of makes sense. No killer frost in this fic but I don't have a flashfrost one shot prepared and I'm posting it around Christmas as a little present to everyone from me. So that will give you killer frost if it helps as for your other suggestion, Cait could be hiding a lot of things (I know what it is but I don't want to give it away). Sorry it's taken so long to answer your question and I hope I've explained it properly.

 **Bluestriker666** – thank you enjoy this chapter.

 **Anskyfighter** – everyone wants it to happen so never say never.

 **Ecb523** – I think you are the only one to say pink but I'm not sure.

 **Mr Panda** – no Killer Frost in this but I'm toying with doing a Flashfrost based fic but it's finding the time on the plus side I do have a FF one shot save as a Christmas present for you all as I will not be updating this or New Beginnings over the Christmas week and as I've said to many people on this of course they're married. It's me writing this they have to be married; flashback chapters included within this fic from the past six years to fill in all the gaps on major events.

 **Ecka** – maybe she is, maybe she isn't but it is about time Maddison had a sibling don't you think. I need to get my act together.

 **Foreveryoung07** – I don't know what you think it might be and Maddison might be able to use her powers. Answer coming sooner than you think.

 **Guest** – who doesn't love domestic Snowbarry and Cisco is pure gold.

 **Guest** – interesting idea, you'll have to keep reading to find out what happens next haha.

 **Lexeeehh** – I can't answer that question without giving stuff away so all I will say is you'll have to wait and see but Snowbarry will always rule.

 **Snowb4rry01** – yes they are married, you didn't miss anything it happened within the six year jump but flashback chapters will show all major events in their lives and will be weaved into this fic to explain it all. Don't worry you missed nothing. As for Cait you will find that out around the same time.

 **Theflashanatic** – or maybe Maddison is zoom for the future that got stuck on earth 2 somehow and is now really only trying to get a younger Barry's help to get home but he is more interested in catching her than helping which is why she attacked him and almost killed him as she is angry that he will not help? Now that is a good fic if you ask me. I would so read that. Sorry going off topic but you will also find out what is going on with Cait soon.

 **I think I've replied to everyone, if I missed you then I'm sorry because I did try to reply to everyone. Just let me know is I missed you.**

* * *

With the latest Meta safely locked in the pipeline, I arrived home at 2am it might be late but when you're a superhero you don't get to live by a clock when you're needed then you have to go. I'll admit this Meta took a little longer to catch then normal but when you have your home life in the back of your mind, you do have to keep reminding yourself to focus on the task at hand and that home life can wait until I'm Barry again and not the Flash but the idea of allowing Maddison to used her powers played on my mind all night and it didn't matter how much I tried to forget about it, it would always reappear again.

Having spent all of lunch with Caitlin talking about it, I still wasn't any closer to making my mind up - we weren't any closer because this is as much Caitlin's decision as well as mind. In the eyes of the law she is Caitlin's daughter made official when Caitlin adopted her after we married, giving her the same rights as I had so I can't make this decision alone.

Creeping up the stairs due to the time wanting nothing more than to join Caitlin in bed at this moment, I'm exhausted after the latest battle and I just want to hold my wife and sleep before Maddison comes charging into the bedroom in the morning before the sun is up, I know she's my daughter but at times I think she isn't. I mean why she can't enjoy my love of sleep and sleep in till lunch instead of getting up with the birds?

Looking towards our bedroom door, I decided to check on Maddison before going to bed just to make sure she is covered in bed as she has a habit of kicking the sheets off her and become cold in the night, I blame the super speed because I do the same thing but Caitlin covers me over again without me knowing. Opening her bedroom door I slowly creep into the room to see an empty bed and Maddison stood by the window looking outside at the street.

"Why aren't you in bed little lady?" I placed my hands onto my hips convinced I'm turning into Cait with each day that passes.

"Hi Daddy" she turned around to look at me waving; I know I should be mad that she isn't in bed but she's just too damn cute to be mad at.

"Maddison why are you not in bed?" I asked again wondering what she could be looking for outside.

"I'm looking for The Flash daddy" she looked out of the window again, peeping between the curtains.

"I don't think you're going to see The Flash sweetheart" I flicked the lamp on beside her bed.

Walking over to her, I took her into my arms and carried her back to the bed certain that she isn't going to see The Flash tonight for obvious reasons. "But daddy I've seen him before, running down the street" she tried to wriggle her way out of my arms which made me hold onto her tighter.

"And how do you know it was him?" I asked wanting to kill Iris right now for always telling Maddison about The Flash about me.

Ever since she was three Iris would tell her stories about him and how he saves the city and now she is obsessed with him – with me and I only have Iris to blame just because she writes about me –him for the paper doesn't mean she needs to make my daughter obsessed with him – me.

"Because I saw him, a blur of red running down the street just like Auntie Iris tells me and Jamie.

Finally getting her to settle in bed, I sat down on the edge knowing I'm going to have to stay here until she falls back asleep or else she'll just get up again if I leave. "Maybe you was dreaming" I said knowing I'm always careful when I'm running around town, I know I wouldn't have ran past the house unless I really had to. Iris makes her obsessed enough without me adding to it.

"I wasn't dreaming, I know it was him daddy. I saw him with my own eyes two nights ago"

"Bear, I know Auntie Iris has filled your head with all those stories about him but he's just a normal man like you and me" I sighed knowing I'm going to have to have a chat with Iris about this, to ask her to stop telling her stories of what I get up to because I can't have her up every night looking out the window for me – well for him and telling her that The Flash is a normal person like her and I wasn't a lie, we are the same as The Flash as I am him and Maddison has the same powers as me.

"Daddy he's a superhero, he's in the papers look" she jumped out of bed again and pulled open the top draw of her dresser.

"So that's where my paper went" I laughed taking it from her as she handed it to me.

"We don't get in the papers like he does" she jumped back into bed beside me.

I sighed looking at the paper, my face looking back at me from the front page. My mask the only thing hiding my identity, why I ever agreed to let Iris use a real photo of me I don't know. Every other photo was just a blur but this one isn't a blur, it's a photo I let her take of me in my suit. Looking at myself on the front page it made me regret ever agreeing to do it. "Maybe he wants to be a normal person" I told her, placing the paper down onto the bed between us.

I was telling her the truth; I wish I didn't have the superhero side to me at times. Life would be so much easier if I didn't. When I first agreed to do this I didn't have any responsibilities like a family to think about. I didn't have Maddison or Caitlin back then Caitlin was just the woman to patch me up afterwards and not my wife but now I have to lie to my daughter, Caitlin and I both have to lie to our daughter and everything has become complicated.

"He looks like you daddy" Maddison brought me out of my head and back into the real world as she looked between the paper and me.

"He doesn't" I tried to laugh it off. Surely a six year old hasn't worked out it's me if she has then how many more people will work it out.

"He does daddy look" she held the paper up in front of my face.

"Ok, that's enough time you got some sleep" I took the paper from her, folding it in half and tossing it into the trash can. "I'll stay with you for a while" I said making her move over so I could lie down beside her on the bed.

* * *

Creeping into our bedroom at almost 5am having fallen asleep beside Maddison, I quickly removed me clothes and slowly slipped into bed behind a sleeping Caitlin not wanting to disturb her. Turning onto my slide I wrapped my arm around her waist, pressing my lips against her temple earning a quiet hum from her. I know I didn't want to wake her but it's the same routine I've done since we moved in together. Every night I would wrap my arm around her waist pulling her back against my chest and kissing her temple. Just because it's almost five in the morning doesn't mean I'm not going to do it.

Turning over in my arms she nestled her head into my chest, pressing her lips between my pecks with her hand resting on my shoulder. "Where have you been?" she asked half asleep.

"I feel asleep in Maddison's room, she was stood at the window looking for The Flash" I told her hoping she had some sort of idea on what we can do about it apart from speaking to Iris to chill with the stories.

"It's just a phase she is going through, it will pass soon" she mumbled back.

I rolled onto my back bring Caitlin with me so her head landing on my chest, my arms wrapped around her, holding her as close to me as possible. "I know but she had the paper from this morning and she said The Flash like me" I sighed needing Caitlin to give me the answer on how to solve this, she's always the one to do this sort of thing so I need her now.

Rolling onto her stomach, proper herself up onto her elbows her eyes finally opened. "You have my attention"

"As you can tell we have a problem" I turned the light on so I could see her but only on dim so I didn't blind her at the same time.

Giving herself a couple of seconds to adjust to the small amount of light in the room her brown eyes look at me with concern – concern that matched my own.

"I don't know what we can do, let's hope I'm right and this phase is over quickly like the others"

"That's not the problem right now, if Maddison thinks it me on the front page. Who else will think the same?" I asked her, panic beginning to settle in that I've just revealed my secret identity to the whole of Central City which in turn puts Caitlin and Maddison at risk of danger.

"I don't think we have to worry about that, until someone makes the connection or thinks that it is you then we have something to worry about" she tried to reassure me but I wasn't sold, someone else is going to say the same thing and then everyone will know my secret. "Barry stop worrying, it's just a Maddison maybe in her mind she thinks it you or wants it to be you"

Throwing her leg over my waist, she moved so she was straddling my waist her fingers laced with mine. "I mean I sometimes wish I was married to The Flash but then I remember I am" leaning down she pressed her lips against mine in a slowly kiss.

"Dr Allen are you making a pass at me?" I asked once she sat up straight again looking down at me.

"I believe I am Mr Allen" her teeth sank into her bottom lip as she nodded her head yes.

"You're thinking about that night aren't you?" I questioned knowing my wife better than she knows herself at times.

"I am" she laughed bringing her lips back down to meet mine.

Rolling us over I pinned her below me laughing as I kissed down her neck. "You're wicked Dr Allen"

The night I will never forget, about three months ago when Maddison was staying at Joe's for the night, I left the lab late as I was behind on work and needed to catch up when what I really wanted to do was spending the night alone with Caitlin. I came home to find Caitlin lay on the bed dressed in my suit, mask included and truth be told I don't think I've ever been so turned on so much in my life, let's just say we didn't get much sleep that night and if Cisco knew what we had done with that suit he'd probably have a heart attack or blow a fuse or something. I know he defiantly wouldn't touch it again but what he doesn't know can't hurt him.

* * *

 **So another daddy/daughter chat and a little Snowbarry fluff.**

' **That night' Barry and Cait are on about will be available in the E-BOOK available at midnight… that's a joke it's not haha.**

 **What did you think?**

 **Sorry for any mistakes I tried my best to correct them all.**

 **6+ reviews for the next chapter**

 **Thank you for reading**


	4. Chapter Three

**thank you all so much for the response to the previous chapter as usual responses below…**

 **Raquel** – I agree they will have to tell Maddison and you will find out who Jamie is soon. Flashbacks coming soon as well I've written a couple of them and I don't do anything special, I work in accounting, I'm number person and I have to travel between head office and the office I work in that is why I travel a lot but my last trip was to visit my sister not work related.

 **AReiss215** – she doesn't see things in slow motion as the anklet slows her down so she sees everything in normal speed. Yes that night with the suit is not PG friendly, I have it in my mind and I wish I didn't haha. I do try to correct everything but some gets missed but I try my best to correct everything I can some slip through the net. I think it's because in my head I know what it is supposed to say and I convince myself it's correct.

 **Boba** – flashfrost fic is in the works, I have a one shot for Christmas but I'm working on a full length fic which I might post in the New Year.

 **Fgfgmyfgtr** – I was joking but I did come up with a theory for her to be zoom in a reply on the previous chapter.

 **Deliriouz2468** – the E-book was a joke, I was joking that the night they spoke about isn't PG friendly so you can read it in the e-book but there isn't one. It was just a joke. That night they spoke about is when Barry came home to find Catlin wearing his suit and then they got down and dirty making it R rated. I hope that explains it all.

 **Bluestriker666** – thank you… enjoy the next chapter

 **Snowbarryfordays** – well enjoy…not much else to say.

 **Ecb523** – thank you it was just a random idea and why wouldn't a kid be fixated on a superhero?

 **Ecka** – we'll all have to wait and see what happens

 **Foreveryoung07** – I'm sure they'll have a plan, this is Barry and Cait.

 **Guest** – thank you … enjoy the next chapter.

 **Katierose98** – no you didn't miss them getting married, it will be included in this story as a flashback. All major moments from the past six years will be included in this as flashbacks. I hope you continue to enjoy this fic.

 **Clashofthelegends** – the last chapter was just to say that Caitlin is happy at the moment, yes they are married the key moments from the past six years will be included in this fic as flashbacks and Caitlin is legally Maddison's mother now.

* * *

Walking into the cortex behind Maddison I could already hear her talking to Dr Wells and Dr Morgan both of whom she loves like family calling them both auntie and uncle but personally I think she likes them so much because they always buy her things and spoilt her on her birthday. It's almost a war between them and Cisco one who can get her the best gift. Once in the cortex I looked around me, Cisco was sat at the computers while Maddison sat on the medical bed talking to Dr Wells and Dr Morgan both of them hanging on her every word. She might not have a big family but when it comes to extended family with honorary member the amount of people around her who love her is a lot but no one loves her more than Barry.

"Is he here yet?" I asked dumping my purse onto an empty chair talking to anyone who was listening.

"No but he will be any second" Cisco replied pulling up Barry's tracker to see he was making his way here.

"Maddie come here, someone wants to meet you" I held my hand out to her.

With help from Dr Morgan she got down from the bed and made her way over to me, a confused look on her face no doubt because she knows everyone in the room. Taking hold of my hand as a gush of wind blew my hair all over the place and Barry stood before us, suited up. I don't know if we're doing the right thing but after hours of talking Barry decided that the only way to stop Maddison obsessing about The Flash is for her to meet him but I'm not convinced. It's either the best idea Barry has ever had and it will stop her obsessing or else it will make things worse but with no other options or ideas we decided to try this.

"Hello Maddison" Barry knelt down in front of her, his voice disguised so Maddison doesn't know it him.

"Mommy the flash knows my name" she let go of my hand and took a step closer towards Barry, almost in awe of him which I couldn't help but smile at. If only she knew she spends most of her time with the flash then maybe her reaction might have been different. "This is the best day ever" she jumped onto him, wrapping her arms around his neck.

Barry hugged her back, his fatherly instincts kicking in as he looked at me with a broad smile on his face because he knows how happy he's making Maddison right now.

"You smell like my daddy" Maddison looked at him, her arms still clinging to his neck.

Barry's eyes snapped to look at me and I know exactly what he is thinking, _'we're in trouble'_ and I couldn't agree more with him. "Maddison can I talk to the flash alone please?" I asked knowing I needed to talk to Barry now about what we do next.

"ok" she kissed his cheek and unwrapped herself from around Barry making her way over to Cisco and sitting on his lap, Cisco turning to face his computer distracting Maddison while Barry and I left the room.

"What do we do now?" he asked once we were out of ear shot of everyone else.

"I don't know but take the mask off; I can't talk to you while you're wearing it" I told him knowing Maddison isn't going to follow us out of the room because Cisco will be buying her something online about now which will distract her while she chooses what she wants. I don't know how many times I've told him to stop doing it because he's spoiling her and the last thing I want is for her to be spoilt, thinking she can have anything she wants but it just falls onto deaf ears each time.

"Sorry, I forget I'm wearing it at times" he removed his mask, running his finger through his hair making it stick up in all different directions.

"What do you suggest we do, this was your brilliant idea" I placed my hands onto my hips wondering what his next move is because this was his idea so he's going to have to get himself out of it.

"How was I supposed to know she would recognised how I smell" he through his arms up into the air, finally realising that this is a bad idea and that we've made a terrible mistake.

"I think we only have one options" I spoke my mind out loud knowing we don't have any options left anymore.

"Meet me downstairs" pressing his lips to mine, we separated -Barry going towards the stairs while I went back into the cortex.

* * *

My heart pounded in my chest as I stepped into the basement with Maddison. Barry stood on the far side of the room away from us but ran towards us as we stepped into the room messing my hair up once again so why I bother spending my time doing my hair in a morning I don't know because from the day I met Barry I don't think I've gone a day without him messing it up.

"Mommy why are we down here?" Maddison looked up at me before snapping her eyes back to look at Barry almost afraid he'll disappear if she doesn't look at him.

"Because the flash wants to tell you something" I smiled holding her hand out to Barry to take.

"Maddison, I know more than your name. I know where you live and when your birthday is. I know your favourite colour is orange and everything else about you because" letting go of her hand Barry knelt on the floor and removed his mask showing Maddison who he really is.

"Daddy?" Maddison asked in shock placing her hands onto Barry's face almost as if she didn't believe it was him.

"Hi Baby" he smiled placing his larger hands over the top of Maddison's with tears in his eyes.

I know this is a massive weight off his shoulders because he hated hiding who he really is from her but he only did it to keep her safe but maybe having her in on the secret is safer after all. "Baby you can't tell anyone who I am. Do you understand me?" Barry asked knowing we needed to make her understand that she can't tell anyone that her daddy is the flash.

"I promise daddy" Maddison held out her pinkie finger to Barry.

"I love you" Barry wrapped his pinkie fingers around Maddison's.

"Love you more" she kissed his cheek before turning to look at me.

"And you know I will always be there to protect you as your daddy and as the flash" Barry told her looking at me as well. "I will always protect you both, you're my girls" he held his hand out to me. Taking a couple of steps closer to them, I took his hand allowing him to pull me down to the floor as I knelt beside them feeling secure in his arms like I always do.

My eyes followed where Barry was looking and I intently knew what he was thinking again. I nodded my head yes in agreement that we should remove Maddison's anklet and allow her to use her powers under supervision. Barry stood up and cross the basement within seconds and stood there. He was leaving this up to me.

"Maddison we have something else to tell you but this is also a secret. You can't tell anyone"

"I know mommy" she smiled; the same smile Barry has which melts my heart every time I see it.

Taking hold of Maddison's hands I moved her so she was stood in front of me, looking over her shoulder at Barry who nodded giving me to go ahead to tell him and to show his support but I can't help but feel Barry should be the one to tell her this. "Maddison do you remember me and daddy telling you how special you are?" I asked tucking her long dirty blonde hair behind her ear. She nodded her head yes to say she understood what I was saying. "You're a very special girl, now what I need you to do is run to daddy as fast as you can and you will see just how special you are"

Taking the small key from my pocket and unlocked her anklet. Standing back up to my full height I slipped the anklet and key back into my pocket and looked at Barry just to make sure we're doing the right things. I couldn't see his face but I could see him nodding his head because he knows I'm doubting all of this and that is why I love him, that's the reason I agreed to marry him because he knows me better than anyone else.

"Ready?" I asked Maddison turning her around to look at Barry.

"So just run to daddy?" she looked over her shoulder at me. I nodded my head yes and let go of her shoulder.

I held my breath as she started to run, slowly at first then all of a sudden her powers kicked in causing me to gasp at the sight of white lightening shooting across the room towards Barry. I wanted to run after her just to make sure she is ok but it would be useless she's a lot after than me now. I stood and watched as Barry caught her in his arm both of them turning to look at me. Holding Maddison's hand they both started running again appearing in front of me in a blaze of light.

"Mommy I'm fast" Maddison smiled up at me.

"I know baby" I nodded feeling my eyes fill with tears at the sight of them.

"Daddy, catch me" Maddison said pulling on Barry's arm to get his attention before she started running again.

I stood in the corner of the room watching them, well watching lightening fill the room, white and yellow mixing as they cross each other with their laughter filling my eyes. Tears slowly ran down my cheeks as I watched them knowing Maddison isn't a baby anymore, she's growing up. I might now have given birth to her but my baby isn't a baby anymore and hearing her laugh tells me we made the right decision in allowing her to use her powers and I can't help but feel as if this is special because it's just the three of here, sharing in this moment. Just our little family and in this moment I couldn't be more proud if I wanted to.

Barry stopped in front of me the biggest smile on his face as he wrapped his arms around my waist pressing his lips to mine, The happiness of the moment clear to see on his face. "I'm going to leave you both to it, have fun" I told him turning towards the door to leave.

"Don't cry you know it breaks my heart when you cry" he pulled my back to him, his thumbs wiping away the tears running down my cheeks.

"They're happy tears, I promise"

"You don't have to leave"

"I do, this is your moment with her. Have fun but be safe" I kissed him one more before leaving the room, closing the basement door behind me so they're alone.

My daughter really is a speedster, I know I've known she was since the day she arrived but I didn't want to believe it but seeing her using her speed alongside Barry has confirmed what I've always known and nothing could have prepared me for that moment, seeing my husband and daughter running side by side and laughing. It made all the emotions of the moment bubble to the surface and it was released in tears.

* * *

 **So Maddison has white lightening… reason being she is the first speedster born with the speed force in her meaning she is pure and white means pure.**

 **A gold star to anyone who said white lightening**

 **Anyways what did you think to this chapter?**

 **Personally I'm not completely happy with it… but as you know I never am I always think it could be better**

 **6+ reviews for the next chapter**

 **Thank you for reading.**


	5. Chapter Four

**OMG I can't believe the response I got to the introduction so thank you all so much as usual responses below…**

 **Raquel** – I always have been a numbers person and that is the reaction I was going for haha. You'll find out who Jamie is in this chapter.

 **AReiss215** – Caitlin is a proud mama bear and there is going to be some exciting things ahead.

 **Boba** – NB will be updated tomorrow hopefully and Maddison might fight alongside Barry in the future but at age 6 I don't think it's going to happen now, Cait would never allow it.

 **Lolly** – thank you and welcome back.

 **Lina** – yes you will be seeing Baby Allen 2.0 soonish. Cait will get pregnant just hold tight.

 **Fgfgmyfgtr** – that would be cute… very cute.

 **Deliriouz2468** – not a lot of people guessed right, Caitlin and Maddison moment are coming but it's not fun like Barry and Maddison. Baby Allen 2.0 is going to happen at some point that I can guarantee. I don't think Caitlin is going to get super speed I don't know how that would work.

 **Bluestriker666** – thank you … enjoy the next chapter

 **Snowbarryfordays** – there will be flashbacks and time jumps included within this story yes. The time jumps being more towards the middle/end.

 **Ecb523** – it's an idea but I am four chapters ahead of you so I know what happens… Baby Allen 2.0 is going to happen but at the right time.

 **Ecka** – Cait and Bear moment coming… hold tight. I'm four chapters ahead of you and I've written the Cait/bear chapter so you know that it's coming.

 **Foreveryoung07** – fun idea but something tells me Cisco is already working on it and you're right she is lovable but then again she is Barry's daughter she has to be because Barry is so lovable.

 **Guest** – so am I, when I was proof reading that chapter before I posted it my eyes began to water even though I knew what was happening.

 **Katmerlos** – thank you … I hope you like this chapter

 **Clashofthelegends** – I didn't want to give her blue because everyone reading this would think zoom and I wanted it to be unique to her. They we're mentioned in Bombshell throughout they were away from CC but they are back for this one. I hope that makes sense. They went away on vacation and decide to extend it then towards the end there was no need to mention the. Baby Allen 2.0 is going to happen but at the right time, you'll see when it happens.

 **Snowb4rry01** – it was important I gave Maddison her own colour because she is he own person and when she's older she might fight crime like Barry and she can't be the same as him.

 **Hannah1412** – thank you not much else to say.

 **I would just like to say that I find it really cute that most of you are calling Maddison bear in your reviews… totally adorable… that is all… enjoy**

* * *

Girls night is the only night I get a month where I don't have to worry about anything and as horrible as it sound I love it, I don't have to worry about meta human's, Maddison but more importantly I don't have to worry about Barry.

Well into our fourth bottle of wine I realised how much I needed tonight after today's events. Barry revealing himself as The Flash to Maddison then telling her about her powers not to mention the fact Barry allowed our daughter to set on fire. I told them to be careful and I told Barry to make sure nothing happens to Maddison and then they got carried away and Maddison's sweater set on fire due to her speed and the fact she wasn't wearing a suit to protect herself, at times I'm positive Barry thinks that his suit is for style purposes and not protection which only made Cisco disappear into his lab saying now that Maddison knows about her powers he can finally make her a suit which he has been dying to do – a little dramatic if you ask me. Personally I just think he is happy because he finally got his way and we told Maddison about her powers.

Taking a sip of my wine just the thought of my daughter on fire making me want to kill Barry, I know tonight is about forgetting about kids and husbands but how can they expect me to forget about it when it all I can think about. Music sounded thought out the bar making Iris, Tess and Hayley all sing along when all I wanted to do is call Barry and make sure everything is ok.

"How do you think the men are getting on?" Iris asked laughing because of previous experience.

The guys get there night out and we get ours and when we go out, all the guys get together with the kids and have takeout food and watch movies but with Maddison, Jessica Wells aged 5 and Jamie Thawne aged 3 the guys didn't handle it well the first time but it only made them realise how much they needed us because after our fist girls night out, I've never seen a group of men look so relieved to see us when we walked back in the door, each of them looking broken and beat and it was amazing to see. They all acted so confident that first time saying how they can handle it and that they will be fine, when they couldn't, I don't think Barry as ever hugged me as tight as he did that night telling me to never leave him.

"Probably crying into Chinese as we speak" Tess laughed making us all laugh along with her.

"If they want to pump the kids full of sugar then it's their own fault" I told them, the first time we left them alone with the kids is when we decided to have a spa day. They filled the kids full of ice cream, chocolate, candy and cookies and then expected them to sit and watch a movie with them. "Then again I should hope they're all in bed" I added knowing the chances of that being close to not a chance.

"I'm just glad I don't have kids" Hayley said shaking her head at us, we try and not talk about the kids and our husbands but the conversation always goes that way if not just to make fun of them.

"Not yet you don't, it will happen" Iris filled all out glasses again.

"We've only been married a year, it's too soon for kids" Hayley shook her head drinking most of her wine in one go.

"What about you Caitlin, more kids on the cards I mean you and Barry have been married for almost four years" Tess asked making the other two girls turn to look at me.

"I don't know it's not like we're planning. If it happens then it happens." I shrugged because we have spoken about more kids but never put a time frame it and I am only in my early thirties so there isn't any rush to have a baby but it's not like we're not trying because our sex life isn't exactly safe.

"I'd love another" Iris sighed into her glass. "But Jamie is only three but I would like him to have a little brother or sister"

"Harry and I have spoken about having another but we're both so busy at the moment, I don't think now is the time"

"What about you Hayley?" Iris asked always prodding as to when she and Cisco are going to have a baby.

"Have you seen who I am married to? I mean can you imagine what he will want to call it?" Hayley looked horrified at the thought but the three of us laughed at the thought. Cisco would want to call the baby Spock or something like that.

"Probably Luke and Leia" I pointed out knowing how much Cisco loves star wars.

"He's already said if we ever have a boy then he wants to call him Quentin, don't ask me why because I don't know" Hayley shook her head. I would feel sorry for her but she knew what she was getting into when she married him. She only has herself to blame.

"How do you think I feel, Barry didn't get to name Maddison if he did she would probably be called Lois" I informed them knowing how much Barry loves Superman which if he had his way if we was to have a son he would try and call him Clarke which I will never let happen – nor will our daughter be called Lois.

It's time like this I miss Felicity who normally would join but with little Harper Queen being sick and pregnant with the second Queen baby – she decided not to join us. I swear her and Oliver are animals when it comes to reproducing. They have only been married three years and are now on baby number two.

"I'll go get us another bottle while we figure out who is next to have a baby" Tess shook the empty bottle before disappearing towards the bar.

"It can't be me, I have my hands full with one little speedster" I held my hands up knowing adding another baby now with Maddison just finding out about her powers. Even getting pregnant now is a bad idea. "Not forgetting my other child so technically I already have two" I referred to Barry who can act more childish then Maddison at times.

"I think it should be Hayley and Cisco, then she can join in all the kid talk and then she will understand what we're talking about" Iris pointed out but is the world ready for another Cisco, even just half of him I don't know.

"I like how you've left yourself out" Hayley snapped no doubt thinking the same as me that she has enough with Cisco let alone a baby.

"Eddie is snowed under at work, I've just been given a new lead and I don't know how long it will take me to get to the bottom of it" she shrugged which made me roll my eyes. She just said she wanted another and we're all snowed under with work and Meta humans.

"How about we drop the subject and it happens when it happens?" I suggested knowing last time this conversation came up we all ended up arguing and that isn't how I want this night to go. I want to have a nice evening without arguments because our lives have enough of that already. "So we're agreed, it's Tess" I said knowing it would bring the end to that conversation.

Iris and Hayley nodded in agreement as we went back to drinking but the idea of having a baby with Barry played on my mind. It wouldn't be the worst thing and Barry is a great father to Maddison and no doubt he will be to any other kids we have. It's just all about timing and now isn't the time. In the life plan I had for myself when I was in college, if I had stuck to that plan then I would have had one by now but I have Maddison and I'm happy with that – for now.

* * *

Arriving back home, I tried to find the keyhole in the dark and drinking a little bit too much didn't help in that task. Holding onto the doorframe for support and to stop myself falling onto the steps of the house, I sighed as the key wouldn't go into the hole making me wonder if I had the right key let alone the right house. The front door swung open as Barry stood there with a smug smile on his face, no doubt finding this whole situation amusing.

"Hello husband of mine" I smiled up at him, showing him my teeth.

"Wife of mine, what are you doing?" he asked taking hold of my arm and dragging me into the house.

"My key didn't work" I pouted looking at it before holding it in front of his face to see it.

"Or you couldn't find the keyhole?" I suggested which made me narrow my eyes at him.

I might not have been able to find the keyhole but he didn't have to point that out. He's my husband he should just agree with me isn't that the rules?

"Come on Cait, let's get you to bed before you wake Maddison" scooping me up into his arms bridle style, he turned towards the stairs.

Allowing my head to drop onto his shoulder it made me wonder what I had done in life to deserve him, I might make jokes about him but he really is the perfect husband. Anyone else would have just left me in the doorway until I sobered up but Barry is the kind of guy who will put me to bed and lay with me, playing with my hair until I'm asleep then have water and painkillers at the side of the bed when I wake up in a morning.

"You have a nice neck"

"You tell me that every time you go on girl's night" Barry laughed and I'm thankful he didn't not to flash us into the bedroom because I probably would have thrown up if he did.

"It's true" I poked his Adam's apple.

Walking into our bedroom, he placed me back onto my feet beside the bed. "Turn around" Barry said going into our usual routine.

Turning around Barry unzipped my dress and pulled it down my body until it pooled at my feet. Pulling back the sheets on the bed, he sat me down on the edge of the bed and removing my shoes once left in my underwear he moved me into bed, pulling the sheets up lay across my chest so I was covered.

"Thank you" I grabbed his arm, stopping him from leaving me.

"What for?" he asked a confused look taking over his face.

"Looking after me like you always do"

"You're my wife; it's my job to look after you"

"I know but I love you for it"

"I love you too" He bent over pressing his lips against my forehead, standing back up straight again. "I'll be back in a minute" tucking a piece of hair behind my ear and out of my face, he left the room.

He was back within seconds and stripping down to his boxers to join me in bed. I lay and watched as he removed his t-shirt and sweats making me bite my lower lip at the sight of him. How I got so lucky I will never know. I might be bias but I'm pretty sure I am the luckiest woman in the world, not only is Barry caring and sweet, he's also good looking with a great body. How we haven't had a baby yet I don't know because at times it's hard for me to keep my hands off him. Not when he's stood at the foot of the bed stripping in front of me and looking amazing while doing it.

Climbing into bed beside me, his arm wrapping around my waist while his lips made contact with my temple. Turning onto my side I cuddled into his chest – my safe place.

"I love you" I mumbled into his chest.

"I love you too, now go to sleep"

* * *

 **We've had girl's night which means boy's night is next… what do you think will happen on boy's night out?**

 **I know nothing special here but it's also little information and you found out who Jamie is … whoop … joke**

 **A lot of you asked about Baby Allen 2.0 and when it is going to happen so I wanted to write a chapter which featured around baby talk and when better than girl's night which means we have to have boy's night.**

 **6+ reviews for the next chapter**

 **Thank you for reading.**


	6. Chapter Five

**OMG I can't believe the response I got to the introduction so thank you all so much as usual responses below…**

 **Raquel** – Jamie is a name for both male and female it's unisex. She will get pregnant just hold tight it will happen I promise.

 **Boba** – it's involved drink wings and a similar topic as the women's.

 **Lolly** – Maddison is her daughter in the eyes of the law, she adopted her she's her daughter as for Meta's watch this space.

 **Guest** – two year old speedster could you imagine. Remember they didn't let Maddison use hers so why would they let another baby?

 **Fgfgmyfgtr** – is on its way hold tight.

 **Deliriouz2468** – Jamie is Iris and Eddie's son, Jessica is Harrison and Tess's daughter. No they are not from earth 2 or any other earth, in Bombshell it said they were on vacation and then decided to extend it, towards the end of the story there was no need for them to be in the story, they have been mention a handful of times. They have a kid together because Harry isn't the reverse flash, we're not exploring that all I said is reverse flash had been caught end off and Tess never died because Harry isn't the reverse flash meaning the car accident never happened. I hope that explains everything?

 **Bluestriker666** – thank you, not much else to say.

 **Snowbarryfordays** – thank you, I hope you enjoy the next chapter.

 **Ecb523** – who doesn't love drunk Caitlin, but prepare yourself for drunk Barry.

 **Ecka** – Harper Queen is a girl, I was going to make their kid a boy but then I thought no I want the image of Oliver with a girl.

 **Foreveryoung07** – Baby Allen 2.0 is going to happen, just hold tight because it will happen I promise you and yes Cisco is living the dream by creating a miniature flash suit but will it be the same colour as Barry's?

 **Mr Panda** – not this time sorry, the topic is very much the same as the girls.

 **Katmerlos** – Place your bets now… don't it's going to be Cait.

 **Snowb4rry01** – yes Barry is her second child because he acts like a child.

 **Please read the end notes. It will explain a lot**

* * *

Hidden in the back corner of the local sports bar, in our usual booth I slipped the small bottle of the serum out of my pocket and took a sip followed by a large gulp of my beer. I don't know about anyone else but I have to love my wife, not many wives would develop a serum that allows them to get drunk like a normal person but then again we're not a normal family and we never will be.

Caitlin had given me enough serum to get me buzzed but not completely drunk having learnt from previous experience, that experience being the first guys night out when she gave me a little too – ok far too much and I had drank it all and had to be carried home by Joe and Eddie, since that first night she makes sure I only have enough to make me buzzed. I don't remember that much from that night if anything and I never want to repeat that night ever again.

I had drank so much so the serum that it took two days for it to burn out of my system and Caitlin wasn't impressed, I still have nightmares about the lecture she gave to me, saying that she thought I was more sensible than this and didn't I learn how powerful that stuff is using Maddison as an example. All I know is she gave me the bottle and I drank it how was I supposed to know that I shouldn't drink the whole thing it's not like she put a note on it saying 'don't drink it all.' She gave me a full bottle it's her fault really.

"Take it easy on that stuff" Joe nudged my arm laughing, no doubt memories of that night replying in his mind.

"Don't worry, let's just say Cait calculated how much of this stuff I can have and still be able to do long division" I laughed knowing Caitlin worries too much, probably too much but if she didn't then she wouldn't be the Cait I fell in love with.

"You know you're in trouble now Barry" Eddie spoke up from behind his beer.

"How do you figure?" I asked wondering what he is talking about, how am I in trouble.

"Now Maddison knows about her powers and you" he said in a low voice so only our table could hear. "Caitlin will want a baby because she knows Maddison is growing up"

"Funny because I'm sure I heard Iris saying she wanted another" I shot back

"I know you're my son in law but get my baby girl pregnant again soon and I will shoot you" Joe threatened Eddie making the table laugh.

"He's right Barry" Harrison spoke up making me wonder why he even cared about this conversation, Babies are not on his list of things to worry about.

"And this is why I love my life, Neither Hayley or myself are in any rush to have kids" Cisco smirked before taking off towards the bar for another round of drinks.

"And the universe thank you for that" I shot back at him as he walked away.

"Your biggest mistake was buying the big house to soon, you have three empty bedroom and Caitlin will want to fill them" Eddie said smugly no doubt because him and Iris bought a three bedroomed house which has a guest bedroom which I think he's hinting at Iris will not get the urge to fill it because she knows it's a guest bedroom.

"Can we please drop this subject, this is my son and daughter in law you are talking about" Joe pulled his face obviously disgusted with the topic as am I. the sex life I have with Caitlin is between her and I and no one else and when it comes to have more kids then it will happen and I don't need my adopted father, my brother in law, my sort of second boss and my best friend talking about it. "This is guy's night out if you want to talk babies then go and join the women"

"All I'm saying is to be careful; it will be a simple comment like how cute is that baby and then the next thing you know. You're caught up in hormones, cravings and complaints about swollen ankles and her clothes not fitting and a little tip; it is always your fault"

I nodded letting Eddie know I had heard what he said. I admit we told Maddison about me and her powers earlier than I had planned too, about ten years to early but we had no other choice than to do it and having a baby with Caitlin would probably lead to another speedster and I don't know if we can handle that just yet, not with Maddison still learning how to use her powers, more so stopping than anything else.

The idea of another baby isn't scaring me like it should do and I would like more kids because as a child I always wished I had a sibling and then I got Iris later on in my childhood and I would like Maddison to have at least one sibling. I know Caitlin will want a baby at some point she has hinted a couple of times and she says she is happy with just Maddison for now but I don't know if that is true, she says Maddison is her daughter and not just because she has adopted her but she isn't really her daughter. Caitlin didn't carry her for nine months, she didn't give birth to her and she wasn't there when she took her first breath but neither was I.

Having another Allen baby could be a good idea; we could even have a son?

Cisco arrived back at the table with another five beers as I re-joined the room again and listen to the talk of sport around the table, no doubt brought up by Joe so he doesn't have to listen about his kids having kids themselves. Throwing caution to the wind, I removed the slim bottle from my pocket and unscrewed the lid, pressing the rim of the bottle to my lips I drank the lot in one go, shaking my head as the effect was instant, the burning of the serum burning through my veins.

"I ordered some wings" Cisco announced to the table. Now he did have my attention if there is something I will always pay attention to then it would be food.

"Oh yes" Joe high fived him, which only made us all laugh. "Can I adopt him as well?"

"You ask that on ever guys night out, it's just a sign you've drank too much" I placed my hand onto his shoulder.

Whenever Joe has had a little too much to drink he always wants to adopt Cisco because when Cisco has had too much to drink then he orders food. It really is a match made in heaven for them.

"It's guy's night out, I'm allowed to get drunk" Joe hit back at me. Picking up his beer he tapped the top of my bottle before drinking almost half of his in one go.

* * *

Walking up the driveway to the house, I know Caitlin will still be up as she always is, no doubt curled up under a blanket on the sofa reading. I have told her time and time again that she doesn't have to wait up for me but she only tells me that she will not be able to sleep until she knows I am home safe so she sits up and waits for me to arrive home before going to bed. The front door swung open before I could remove my key from my pocket and Caitlin stood in the doorway looking at me.

"How did you know I was here, are you a Meta-human?" I eyed her suspiciously from head to toe.

"No I just heard you singing from down the street" she stepped aside to let me in, her face a mixture of anger and amused.

"I brought you a burger" I smiled handing the take out container to her, "I ate mine on the way home" I smiled removing my jacket and hanging it up on one of the pegs by the door.

"How thoughtful but it's almost one o'clock in the morning - I don't want a burger" shaking her head at me, she discarded the container onto the table by the door.

"I'll eat it then" I quickly swiped it and took a large bite. "You look beautiful by the way" I said around a mouthful of bacon cheese burger.

"I see you made good use of then serum" she sighed but I noticed the corners of her mouth turn upwards. She still loves me I thought to myself as I shot him a cheesy smile.

"Yes but you're still beautiful"

"Barry I'm wearing pyjamas I don't think anyone has looked beautiful in them" sticking her hand into the front pocket of my jeans, she pulled my key out and locked the door, double checking it is locked like she always does at night.

"You do but you look beautiful all the time, you could make a trash bag look good" winking at her knowing I will make her laugh, she tries to be stern with me but she always ends up laughing with me.

"I think it's time for bed"

"I haven't finished my burger and Caitlin doesn't let us eat upstairs unless we're sick or it's a special occasion" I whispered knowing I would break a house rule if I was to eat upstairs.

"Caitlin is going to allow it this once" turning me around, she placed her hands onto my back and started pushing me towards the stairs.

Finishing my burger I grabbed hold of Caitlin and flashed us into our bedroom, dropping her onto the bed. Removing my clothes is record time I climbed onto the bed and hovered over her, supporting my weight on my elbows as my lips found hers.

"Barry I love you but I'm not having sex with you when you're drunk" she pushed me onto the bed beside her.

Pouting I watched as she climbed off the bed and started removing her bathrobe, looking at her from head to toe I groaned out loud at the sight on her dressed in very short, very see through lingerie, I know she wears this kind of stuff every night but I know this one is new or else I would remember the think black material and the sight of her in it and I can't help but feel she's just teasing me in it, making me want her more.

* * *

 **Guy's night out, almost the same conversation as girls night out apart from this is a warning to all men the reason being that this and the last chapter was all one, like the same night in two different locations and Joe was babysitting the little ones but I wanted Joe to be part of guy's night out so I spilt it into two and added Joe, that is why the conversation is sort of the same, so splitting it into two I added the end bits with just Barry and Caitlin at home. So don't hate me because the topic is the same, I just really wanted Joe to be there just to ask if he can adopt Cisco.**

 **As always I had to out a little Snowbarry at the end**

 **6+ reviews for the next chapter**

 **Thank you for reading.**


	7. Chapter Six

**OMG I can't believe the response I got to the introduction so thank you all so much as usual responses below…**

 **Raquel** – No I will not be putting Wally into the story for two reasons, one I think it's a little too late to do it now and the second being that he will have no purpose in putting him into it apart from having another character.

 **AReiss215** –who doesn't like a little Snowbarry moment, I know we need them because the writers are giving us nothing.

 **Boba** – within the next couple of chapters as for who it will be you'll have to wait and see.

 **Lina** – exciting things are coming. I can promise you that.

 **Fgfgmyfgtr** – too much to drink plus he's making the most of being alive.

 **Snowbarryfitzsimmonsromione123** – I know when I wrote it all I could think is Cisco would make the worst father he'd be more of a big brother to his kids. I couldn't make Harry evil, I wanted to be different.

 **Bluestriker666** – thank you

 **Snowbarryfordays** – Everyone wants another little speedster.

 **Ecb523** – could you imagine it, obviously you can.

 **Ecka** – I love how everyone is demanding Baby Allen 2.0 but he/she is coming if it will be twins I don't know yet.

 **Foreveryoung07** – everything will fall into place I promise, just hang in there.

 **Katmerlos** – she's not pregnant yet, hold off on the congratulations and the baby shower.

 **ModDino** – it's coming. I promise, before you know it.

 **Clashofthelegends** – Mother daughter chapter coming, it's written so it will be within the next couple of chapter but it will not be what you expect. As for how many kids they have and what they will be called you'll have to wait and see.

 **Bama** – we'll get back to that soon, I promise.

 **Deliriouz2468** – yes they are both young like Maddison Jessie is 5 and Jamie is 3

 **Lolly** – I can't tell you the plot simply because it keeps changing but it will always fit around Barry, Caitlin and Maddison, when I started this the plot has changed and is forever changing.

 **When you have read the chapter read the end notes as I will answer the question everyone is going to ask to save you asking it.**

* * *

I felt the bed dip beside me but I didn't have the energy to move or even groan. I don't know who I hate more right now, myself for drinking all of the serum or Caitlin for giving it to me. My head pounded with the worst hangover possible, I thought my days of suffering hangovers was over but apparently I was wrong.

Feeling a finger poke my cheek which could only belong to Maddison I tried to groan in protest but nothing came out. Another poke quickly followed harder than the last before she gave up and started pulling on my eye lid to make me open my eyes.

"Daddy wake up" she continued to force my eyelids open, huffing every time I forced it close again.

If Maddison gets anything from me then it is her patients, neither of us are patient people. So by ignoring her and wanting to go and die in a hole somewhere it will only frustrate her further.

"Daddy please wake up I want to play" with a sigh she gave up on pulling at my eyelids and decided to move so she was sat on my back.

If I had the energy then I would laugh at her determination to make me up, what I wouldn't laugh at would be the fact she also decided not to just sit on me but to bounce up and down on me.

"MOMMY I THINK HE'S DEAD" Maddison shouted down my ear something I could do without especially as it already feels as if the seven dwarfs are mining in there already.

Burying my head deeper into the pillow I forced myself to go back to sleep knowing if I sleep then hopefully this hangover will be gone by the time I wake up and I can forget this ever happened.

"Maddison don't be so dramatic" I wanted to laugh, the image of Caitlin walking into the bedroom to see Maddison sat on my back. From her voice I could tell she was smirk because she knows she has done this to me all because I laughed at her for being hungover after her girl's night out this is payback I know it is. "Daddy is just tired and needs to sleep, so why don't you go and get ready for your ballet lesson"

"Maybe daddy should go to bed earlier then he wouldn't be so tired in a morning"

"That's enough little lady, now go and get your things, we're leaving soon"

I felt all of Maddison's weight leave my body at once which can only mean that Caitlin has picked her up and put her down again onto the floor or else the bed would feel like a jump house again with her trying to get off the bed.

The room fell into silence again something I'm more than thankful for. "I know you're faking it Allen, so you better show me the green" Caitlin whispered into my ear.

"You're an Allen as well" I finally spoke to correct her, my lips stuck to my teeth due to how dry my mouth is. The only way to describe it would be a desert, it felt like the desert. I peeled my eyes opened and looked at her to see a smug smile on her face. "You did this to me" I said through gritted teeth.

"Well you think a hangover is funny so I thought I would share the fun" smirking she sat down on the edge of the bed beside me, her arm resting over my waist. "Lucky for you that you have a very smart wife" she pulled a syringe from behind her back to show me.

"What the hell is that?" I asked becoming more away at the sight of it.

"A very intense vitamin shot I cooked up for you, give it an hour and you'll be fine. Now give me your arm unless you want it in the tushy"

"You're just mean" I groaned unmoved because I couldn't find the energy to it so.

"Tushy it is then" she slapped my ass before pulling the sheets back.

"Arm" I shot back at her, allowing my arm to flop over the side of the bed. The only thing I was piercing the skin of my ass is her nails and nothing else – especially not a shot.

"MOMMY I'M READY" Maddison shouted, if my daughter ever learns to talk when in the house then hell will freeze over at her age I wouldn't speak to anyone and she never shuts up and is always shouting.

"OK Sweetie, go put your shoes on and I'll be there in a minute to do your hair" Caitlin shook her head laughing no doubt at the pained look on my face.

"Is this going to hurt?" I asked already knowing the answer I might be in my thirties but shots still hurt.

"No" she replied deadpan which means she is lying.

"Are you lying?"

"If you're a big brave boy I'll bring you food home" she mocked before sticking the needle into my arm.

She was lying, I should have known by the size of the needle that it was going to hurt like a bitch because it could be a baby one could it – no because it never is. If she was nice then she would have come up with some sort of patch but no she couldn't do that. At times I feel as if she likes causing me pain.

"All done, you're so brave" she said in a baby voice kissing my cheek.

"You're still a mean person" I pouted rubbing my arm where she just stabbed me.

"I'm going to take Maddison to her ballet lesson and then I have some errands to run. You'll be fine within an hour so I left you a list of things to do on the fridge and I'll be back when I've picked Maddison up" she explained sticking the safety cap back onto the needle.

"I love you" I grabbed her arm, pulling her to me to press my lips against hers.

"I love you too, I'll be home soon" with one last peck on the lips, Caitlin left the room laughing as she went.

My suffering is obviously so funny to her, rolling back over and onto her side of the bed I cuddled the sheets against me and forced myself to go back to sleep – to sleep this awful hangover off but I will be having words with Caitlin later. If she thinks I'm going to just let her get away with this then she is mistaken.

* * *

I checked my watch, the clock on the wall and even on the TV just to make sure I was reading them all correctly. Caitlin should have been home hours ago. I've done everything on the list she left for me to do when I got out of bed and with the use of super speed managed to clean the house within ten minutes if not sooner. All the other little tasks she left me I completed within thirty minutes.

The shot she gave me earlier worked just like she said, I didn't feel any effects from the serum and it's as if this morning was just a dream. Checking my watch again I picked my phone put and called Caitlin again only for it to go straight to voicemail.

"Cait it's me again… for like the sixth time – call me I'm beginning to worry" I sighed hanging up and dropping my phone onto the sofa bedside me.

I may have lied a little I'm not beginning to worry, I am worried to the point I even called Maddison's ballet school to make sure Caitlin had picked her up and she had three hours ago so where are they?

I've called S.T.A.R Labs to see if she's been there or if they're both there but she hadn't and she wasn't. I called Cisco to see if he had soon her and guess what he hadn't neither had Iris, it was at that point I started to worry, now I'm about to lose my mind. Caitlin never has her phone switched off which just makes me worry more. I thought she might have taken Maddison to play with Jamie so she can gossip with Iris but she hadn't and I'm out of ideas to where she could be. I know she said she had errands to run but it shouldn't take this long not unless her errands are in Star City – which I doubt.

"Bar you home?" Joe asked walking through the front door.

"In here" I replied when what I wanted to say was obviously I'm home if the front door is open but stopped myself knowing my worry could be for nothing and it isn't going to help if I take it out on Joe.

"Can we talk to you over here for a second" Eddie said eyeing Joe which made an unfamiliar feeling stir in my stomach.

"What is it?" I asked pushing myself up from the sofa and walking over to the hallway where they stood.

Joe grabbed my hands handcuffing me to around the banister which made me look at him as if he was crazy. Why the hell are they handcuffing me to the spot?

"Barry you need to listen, we've found Caitlin's car outside Maddison's ballet school - Abandoned." Eddie starts to speak as soon as the word found left his mouth I started pulling against the handcuffs hoping to either break them or pull the banister from the stairs to free myself which ever came first.

"Where are they?" I snapped at them needing them to tell me I don't need to panic because they're safe in the park or something.

"We don't know but we check the cameras in the area and Maddison is with her. We're looking for them" Eddie continued.

"LET ME GO" I shouted pulling harder on the cuffs, if I break my wrists then so be it, they will heal in no time. "JOE LET ME GO I NEED TO FIND THEM"

"And this is why I cuffed you, what is the plan Barry? Are you just going to run around town and hope you find them? We have men on the street looking. The best thing we can do is go to S.T.A.R Labs and come up with a plan" Joe asked placing his hand onto my shoulder as if it's going to calm me down, it's not the only thing that will calm me down is looking for Caitlin and Maddison.

"Do we know who took them?"

"Snart and Roy again, that's who was on the video"

Didn't they learn the last time that I will defeat them and I will save Caitlin, I don't know why they're coming after me again? I haven't done anything to stand in their way so why have they taken her now?

* * *

 **In this fic, Barry and Snart didn't make there deal to stay out of each other's business, so that is why I can use him as the villain again. I know a lot of people are using Captain Cold and Heatwave as the villains and I didn't want to but they're just such great characters I wanted to so I hope that answers the questions you have.**

 **What did you think to this chapter?**

 **What do you think will happen next?**

 **6+ reviews for the next chapter.**

 **Thank you for reading.**


	8. Chapter Seven

**OMG I can't believe the response I got to the introduction so thank you all so much as usual responses below…**

 **Raquel** – He can phase through them when running at speed but he can't run because he's handcuffed in place. Maddison not Nat – different story and she might use her powers.

 **AReiss215** – Barry Allen will not be a happy Flash, let's find out the plan shall we … even if you already know it.

 **Boba** – Oh no indeed. I see trouble ahead.

 **Lina** – Plot twist, Beth is working with Cold and Heatwave haha no she's not but she could have. Maddison might use her powers you'll have to read to find out.

 **Fgfgmyfgtr** – if calling it a surprise adoption helps then we can call it that.

 **Bluestriker666** – thank you not much else to say.

 **Ecb523** – only Maddison Allen would come to that conclusion.

 **Ecka** – Yes she is, totally adorable.

 **Katmerlos** – Oh yes we're getting some action, all to come I promise.

 **Clashofthelegends** – no, it didn't work last time but will it work this time? Only time will tell.

 **LovesDragons** – thank you and more Cold and Heat to come.

 **Guest** – I do like a plot twist!

 **IziWilson** – Uh Oh to say the least.

 **MellowLimerence** – wow I don't even know where to start, first of the plot I wanted it to be different and I hadn't seen anything out there with this plot so I decided to take my random idea and run with it, Flashbacks to major moments will be shown throughout the fic so all the gaps will be filled in so you should see many moments that you have mentioned. Cait and Maddison have more chapters to come. I hope that answers everything if not just let me know and I'll answer anything I haven't.

* * *

 **12 Hours Later**

I looked around the cold, dimly lit and dirty warehouse wondering how it came down to this again, held like a prisoner by Captain Cold and his minion. The funny part being is he should be the prisoner in Iron Heights not me and especially not Maddison. If I could I would unlock her anklet and tell her to run but I have no idea where we are and I can't just let her go when she doesn't know where she is going but also because I don't want to reveal her powers to Cold and his minion.

Cold doesn't know that Barry is The Flash and if he saw Maddison using her powers then he will figure out who Barry really is because no one else would have a speedster daughter apart from The Flash and he already knows I am married to Barry, he might be a criminal but he's smart unlike all the other criminal who doesn't have two brain cells to rub together.

I must admit the hospitality has gone downhill since the last time, I got a chair on our last encounter together now all I get is the floor inside a storage cage, must be cutbacks I told myself holding Maddison as close to me as possible.

"Mommy I'm scared" Maddison whispered to me, her eyes fixed on Snart's back -The fear clear to see inside them green.

"I know baby but daddy will save us" I whispered into the top of her head so only she could her me. Wrapping my arms around her tighter I pressed my lips to the top of her head and quietly hummed to her, just like I did when she was a baby and would wake in the night. Barry might have the voice between us but I can hold a tune when humming.

I kept my eyes fixed on the door, silently praying for Barry to come barging into the room. I know he would do anything or Maddison even risk his life, I don't care about myself I just want Maddison out of here, if he can only rescue one of us then it will be here, I can somewhat defend myself as I've been in this position before but Maddison is six she can't save herself.

Cold started walking towards us, swinging his cold gun at his side. That stupid cold gun which is just the gift that keeps on giving – thank you Cisco. "Isn't it nice we can do this again" he smirked leaning against the cage door.

"Just when I thought you couldn't sink any lower you kidnap a six year old girl" I shot back, probably not the best idea to make the bad guy angry or angrier than he already is but kidnapping a child for a sick twisted game, to use as bate to capture Barry well The Flash which ever it is. He still wants to kill my husband and my daughter's father and I'm not ok with that. If Maddison wasn't here then I wish I could get a message to him, to tell him not to come but I can't and for once I need him to come to save our daughter.

"What can I say, I like to have fun and when someone or something wants to get in my way. I don't like it" with one last smirk he turned and walked away, that smile – such a creepy smile he does always sends a shiver down my spine. "Mick let's go" he shouted continuing to walk towards the exit.

"What about them?" the minion asked pointing towards us.

"They're locked in a cage they're going nowhere and if someone tries to rescue them. Well it's been a pleasure" he looked over his shoulder at us before pushing the door open.

With Captain Cold and his minion gone, I looked around the room, seeing if I could use anything to help us escape. I could see my phone sat on the table in the middle of the room. All I had to do was get to it and call Barry and warn him about the trap Cold has left behind for him as soon as the door opens but Cold isn't stupid he's left nothing lying around near the cage that I could use, not unless thin air can help.

"I want to go home" Maddison looked up at me, her arm wrapped around my neck to the point I thought she was going to strangle me.

"Maddison you little speedster" I smiled, she was our escape, she is the only option for our escape. All the doubts I've had about telling Maddison about her powers gone as it's now the best idea we've ever had.

Removing her arms from around my neck I kissed her hands. "You have to listen to me now" I said lifting her off my knee so she was stood up in front of me. Digging into my pocket I pulled the key out to her anklet and unlocked it to removed it. Placing the anklet and key back into my pocket I pushed myself up onto my feet.

"Mommy what are we doing?" she asked looking down at her ankle then back to me.

"You're going to be a hero like daddy" I smiled taking her hand and going over to the cage door. "Do you remember when daddy was showing you how to use your powers?" I asked waiting for her to answer; she nodded which told me to continue. "Do you remember how he showed you to send all of your speed to one part of your body?"

"Yes mommy"

"I need you to put your hands onto the door and use all your speed to vibrate your hands just like daddy showed you" I placed her hands onto the door and prayed she could do it, I know Barry showed her that day in the basement, I don't know why he thought she would need to know how to do that but I am so happy he did show her how to because that is the only way we are getting out of here.

I stood to the side of her, ready to catch the cage door knowing Maddison isn't strong enough to catch it let alone stop it from crushing her. "Mommy I can't do it" her eyes began to fill with tears as she dropped her hands from the door and turned to look at me with a heart breaking look on her face. Enough to make me want to cry I hate seeing her like this.

Kneeling down to be eye level with her I took her back into my arms in a tight embrace. "You can baby, I know you can. Just remember what daddy taught you. Take a deep breath and focus all your energy into your hands"

I know I'm pressuring her into doing this but it's the only way we can escape if I could do it then I would but I don't have the speed force in me. "I'll try again" she smiled giving me a tight hug before pulling away from me.

"I believe in you" I told her standing back up as she placed her hands back onto the door.

Maddison took a deep breath before her concentration face appeared, all of a sudden to door to the cage started vibrating and in the moment I have never been more proud of her. "Mommy I'm doing it"

"I know, I told you that you could do it" I smiled getting ready to catch the door. The door finally broke free as I caught it and moved it to the side of the cage. Picking Maddison up off the floor I kissed her forehead. "You're my hero"

Carrying Maddison out of the cage and headed towards the table to grab my phone, switching it back on I know by now S.T.A.R Labs will be searching for us so the second my phone is on they'll know where we are. Messages began to pop up on the screen, most from Barry and a handful of voicemails. Calling Barry I pressed the phone to my ear waiting for him to answer.

"Cait are you ok, where are you?" Barry shot down the phone and for the first time in a long time I've never been happier to hear his voice.

"We're fine Barry but we can't get out, Cold has the door wired to a bomb so don't come for us" I told him because the last thing I need is for him to smash the door down, blowing us all up.

"I'm already on my way, Cisco can you find me another way in?" Barry replied no doubt everyone at S.T.A.R Labs can hear this call.

"There's nothing but Caitlin if you can find the bomb I can try and find a way to disarm it" Cisco said yet another voice I'm happy to hear.

"Maddison sit here for a minute" I sat her down on one of the chairs by the table and ran over towards the door.

Following the wire away from the door, I finally found the bomb, snapping a picture I sent it to Cisco as well as Felicity. She might be six months pregnant but I know she'll have a computer close by and the last time a bomb was involved she got us out of it so it can't hurt to involve her even if it means a long phone conversation later.

"I sent it to Felicity as well, any idea?" I asked looking back towards Maddison to make sure she is ok, only to see her sat on the chair swinging her legs in the air without a care in the world almost as if we aren't trying to escape kidnapping. "She's calling me, one moment"

"Caitlin what are you up to, never mind you can tell me later" she shot down the phone making me laugh.

"Felicity everyone can hear you" I reminded her, thanks to her vamped up tech we can now communicate over many devices how she does it I don't know.

"Cait I'm outside, when its safe let me know" Barry said but I could hear him through the door. Just know he is on the other side makes me feel a little more relaxed because whenever he is around I feel safe.

"I got it" Cisco said bring my attention back to him "Caitlin you need to disconnect the"

"Red wire" Felicity finished his sentence.

"Are you sure?" because the last thing I really want to do is mess with a bomb just for it to blow up in my face while I'll trying to disarm it.

"YES" they both shouted back in unison.

Going back over to the table, I grab a set of wire cutters placing another kiss on Maddison's head before going back over to where the bomb sat on the floor by the door. Crouching beside it I took a deep breath and held the cutters on either side of the red wire, holding my breath I cut it and expected a loud bang to follow but nothing happened. "It's done" I sighed in relief.

The door flew open to the point I thought Barry was going to take it off its hinges, the next thing I know I'm in his arms with Maddison. "Are you both ok?" he asked looking between us not knowing where to look.

"We're fine, can we go now?" I asked relaxing in his arms.

"Yes, Joe and Eddie are outside he will give you both a ride back to S.T.A.R Labs"

Leaving the warehouse Maddison ran straight into Joe's arms which he was more than happy to receive a hug from her. "Thank you for coming" I smiled pressing my lips against the tiny bit of his cheek popping out from under his mask

"Always" he pressed his lips against my forehead. "Meet you back at the lab"

I nodded walking into Joe's outstretched arms before the four of us got into the car to go back to the lab. I wish I could say this is the end of the matter but I know Barry will not let it go; he'll want to catch Cold and his minion just to prove to them not to mess with who he cares about.

* * *

 **Maddison is the hero... move over Flash**

 **Next chapter we'll be going back 12 hours to Barry's search for his girls.**

 **What did you think to this chapter?**

 **Do you think Barry will get his revenge?**

 **8+ reviews for the next chapter**

 **Thank you for reading.**


	9. Chapter Eight

**OMG I can't believe the response I got to the introduction so thank you all so much as usual responses below…**

 **Raquel** – it's fine just pointing it out to you. Yes she is she just needs a name now.

 **AReiss215** – Barry is totally going to lose his shit when he finds them. Maddison is just a legend in my book.

 **Boba** – just a random idea I came up with, Maddison knows about her speed she should use it right and what better way than to saw her momma.

 **Fgfgmyfgtr** – yes with arrow baby number 2 haha, Oliver works quick …

 **Bluestriker666** – thank you … enjoy this chapter.

 **Ecb523** – she will get a name but what do you think it will be? And you'll have to wait and see if Barry gets his revenge.

 **Ecka** – Yes she does,

 **Katmerlos** – well you can find out right now.

 **LovesDragons** – no he will not be but Maddison is a little hero!

 **Deliriouz2468** – we'll have to all wait and see if he gets revenge.

 **IziWilson** – indeed, now she needs her own little hero name.

 **Foreveryoung07** – any suggestions?

 **Snowbarryfordays** – thank you … enjoy this chapter!

* * *

 **10 Hours Earlier**

Running on the treadmill I tried to forget everything happening around me, all I want is my wife and daughter back to the point where I suggested running back in time and stopping them from leaving the house, to keep them with me so I know they are safe but that idea got shot down quicker than I thought of it, having Dr Wells point out to me that if Cold didn't get them when he did then he would have got to them some other time and I couldn't be with them all day every day to make sure they're safe.

He did have a point I couldn't be with them all the time but I would know that Cold was back in town and I could have caught him before he even laid eyes on Caitlin or Maddison, maybe if I run fast enough on the treadmill I could accidently run back in time. It isn't my fault then because it's an accident.

Pushing myself to the limit I wanted to make myself feel something, feel anything because this numbness isn't helpful. I need to find my girls and I need to find them now. I wanted my body to feel as if it's on fire anything than the ache in my chest not knowing if they're ok. They're my world and I always promised to protect them and I've failed. I promise them both on a daily basis to keep them safe but it turned out to be a lie, I don't even know if they are still breathing or what Cold wants with them. I know he obviously wants me and I'll happily swap places with them as long as it means they are safe. I just want to hold them both in my arm and never let go ever again.

It's coming to the point where I want Cisco to build a tracking device into my bear's anklet so we can always know where she is just on the off chance this ever happens again, hopefully it will not and I don't care if I start looking like a stalker dad, I want my bear safe and back home with me, at one point I even considered calling Oliver to get team arrow to help with the hunt for them but decided against it knowing he's got enough to deal with without adding my drama onto his.

Switching the treadmill off I headed back out into the cortex, grabbing a calorie bar on the way, I wasn't hungry if anything I want to be sick – sick with worry but if I'm going to find them then I'm going to need all the energy I can get and after my run on the treadmill I don't know how much energy I wasted so I'll have to force feed myself a top up.

"Found anything?" I asked having left Harrison, Cisco and Tess all looking through CCTV footage to see if we can find a location for them. Leaving them to do everything they can to find me a location. Once I know where they are I might feel a little better while we try and figure out a plan to rescue them.

"Nothing yet, we followed them so far and then they just disappeared" Cisco looked up from the screen in front of him. I think he is almost as worried as I am, I know he thinks the world of Maddie and if any harm was to come to her then he would probably blame himself – saying he failed as her uncle to keep her safe when it's not his job to keep them safe – it's mine.

"I'm going to go out and look again" I said dumping the calorie bar onto the control panel.

"Barry" Iris grabbed my arm, stopping me from moving a step. "You've searched the entire city twice, I know you're worried but everyone is working on finding them. Eddie and my dad are back at the precinct putting together a list of all of Cold's past hideouts, we're all doing our best and you running around the city, isn't going to help"

"I can't just stand around here, I feel useless. My wife and daughter are out there somewhere with that psychopath and you expect me to just sit here twiddling my thumbs?" I snatched my arm out of her grip I know she only wants to help and I'm thankful she is here but I can't just sit here and do nothing.

"I get it Barry, you just want them safe. We all do but you need to save your energy for when we find them. We're all doing what we can"

"Iris they're my world, he took the two people who mean the most to me and if anything happens to them, I don't know what I will do. I can't lose them" I covered my face with my hands, the idea of living a life without Cait and Maddie isn't a life at all because they're my home, they're my life. I wake up every morning to see them smile because when they smile – I smile.

"I'm not going to say I know how you feel because I've never been in your position but I know that if anything was to happen to Jamie or Eddie then I'd probably want to knock down every door in this city until I find them"

"And that is what I want to do but you will not let me" I threw my arms up into the air, what she is preventing me doing and trying her best to talk me out of doing is what she just said she would do so why is she standing in my way?

"Because I said I'd want to do that, not that I will do that. You'll be useless to them if you're exhausted from running around the city time and time again trying to find them" She grab my arm again and dragged me over to a chair, sitting me down in it.

I hate to admit it but she is right, I can't keep running all over town looking for them because I will use all my energy and I need all for the second we find them.

* * *

Five hours, it's been five hours and nothing. I know everyone is doing their best and Central City might be a large place but why is it taking this long. Since day one of our relationship I don't think I've gone three hours without talking to Caitlin let alone five – even if it was just a text so this is killing me. Over the past couple of hours I have found myself picking my phone up to text Caitlin only to realise if I don't then she isn't going to reply to my text which in turn makes me slam my phone down again.

"Anything?" I pounced on Joe before he could full step into the cortex with Eddie close behind him.

"Nothing yet" he patted my shoulder which is his way of trying to show his support and comfort me but this time it isn't working. Nothing is going to work until I get my girls back.

"Then why are you here and not out there looking for them?" I snapped, if he cares as much as he is making out to then why is he wasting time by being here instead of our there in the streets looking for them?

"Barry calm down, we have every officer available looking for them. They will find them because this is top priority; they're not going to stop looking until they are found"

"This is useless, I'm going out there" I shook my head – if you want something doing then do it yourself.

"Bar just stay here, any news and you'll be the first to know. We're heading back out now" Joe plonked my ass back into a chair. Just what I need to sit here and allow myself to drive myself into insanity wondering where they are and beating myself up for sitting on my ass while my girls are being held somewhere against their will.

Grabbing Eddie they both left the cortex to join the hunt again, something I wish people around here will let me do. I need to do something because sitting around here doing nothing is driving me slowly insane.

* * *

"I CAN'T DO THIS ANYMORE" I shouted speed pacing back and forth across the cortex, it's been nine hours and we still haven't managed to find them.

For all we know at this point they could have left the city. They could anywhere; Maddison is probably hungry not to mention Caitlin. I know they both must be scared but I hope they don't think I'm not bothering to find them because if I had my way I would search every inch of the city and beyond over and over until I found them but no one will let me – the same excuse that I need to save my energy for when we get a location as to where they are being held.

"Barry it shouldn't be long now, we're scanning building for heat signatures and anything suspicious you can check out" Cisco handed me a coffee, I need it I know that.

I need to stay alert – it's already late and we haven't found them yet but Cisco said it's best to search the city for abnormal heat signatures in the dark. The sun had set hours ago reminding me of the night I asked Caitlin to marry me:

 _Joe offered to babysit Maddison for us so we could have a night out just the two of us as we had both been snowed under at work and never got any alone time, with the lab giving me awkward hours due to being understaffed and saying they're trying to find a replacement for Mike who left – I didn't believe them because they obviously wasn't trying very hard to find a replacement but that isn't important._

 _I felt nervous all day as I had thought about asking her to marry me for the past six months but every time the topic popped into my head I convinced myself it was too early to ask her, even after eighteen months of us being a couple I still thought it was too soon. We've had just celebrated our two year anniversary and due to my shifts at the lab we didn't get to celebrate it so tonight we've decided to do it tonight._

 _After spending almost three hours enjoying a meal together washed down with champagne we left the restaurant and as we didn't have to be back home because of a babysitter we decided to take a walk along the water front and through the park, only for Caitlin to complain her feet hurt which in turn made us sat a seat in front of the large fountain in the centre of the park due to the coldness we huddled together on the cold bench listening to the water fall behind us. Wrapping my arm around her shoulders I pulled her into me, holding her as close to me as possible._

" _Do you ever think about us and how we ended up here and where we're going next?" I asked feeling the ring starting to burn a hole in my pocket; I had planned on asking her to marry me over dinner but decided against it when there was a birthday party on the table beside us acting like animals – not really the perfect time to do it._

" _Now and again I think about it why?" she shrugged almost as if she didn't care about what was next which I sort of liked because it means she has no idea what I am planning and when will I find a better time to ask her to be my wife apart from now where we're alone in the dimly lit park surrounds by fresh white snow?_

" _I was just thinking how the first thing you ever said to me was that you needed me to pee in a cup and now we're here celebrating our two year anniversary even if it is a little late" I laughed knowing I will never forget the day the beautiful Caitlin Snow asked me to pee in a cup the second I woke up from a nine month coma._

" _I had to run tests" she slapped my chest in a huff which only caused me to laugh harder._

" _I know but I'll always remember that day, I never told you this but the first thing I saw when I opened my eye, was you and back then I knew you were going to be someone special. I've never loves someone as much as I love you and I can't imagine my life without you which is why I will always dance with you even if I have to left feet and we have so many memories together and I want to continue to make more with you and Maddison" I said unwrapped my arm from around her shoulders and moving to sit on the edge of the bench on an angle to face her. Digging around in my pocket I located the ring and pulled it out, dropping down onto one knee in front of her "Will you dance with me at our wedding?"_

" _What?" she screeched as a reply, her hand flying to her mouth in shock._

" _I'm asking you to marry me" I confirmed what I was asking her on the off chance she wasn't sure and judging by her reaction I wasn't convince she did know what I was asking her._

" _I know that I'm just in shock, when you're thinking of things like this you usually give yourself away but I had no idea" she began to nervously laugh to herself, the shock slowly departing._

" _Not to rush you or anything but my knee is getting cold and wet" I laughed as the snow started melting under my knee._

 _The laugher died down to nothing to make way for the tears as reality of what was happening dawned on her, "I think you know the answer but yes – of course I'll marry you"_

 _A smile broke out across my face as I pulled the ring from the box and slid it onto her finger, my lips found Caitlin's while I used my thumbs to wipe away her tears – hopefully they are happy tears. "I love you" I rested my forehead against hers looking into her brown eyes._

" _I love you too" she smiled her hands cupping my jaw. Pulling apart she looked at the ring and gasped. "Barry this is beautiful"_

" _It belonged to my mom, it's her engagement ring" I smiled sitting back down on the bench beside her, brushing my knee down._

" _I can't accept this" she shook her head trying to remove the ring from her finger._

" _It's yours" I placed my own hand on top of her to stop her. "My dad gave it to me after she dies telling me to give it to the woman I love and that is you"_

" _I promise to look after it" she smiled threading her fingers through mine._

I found myself sat smiling at the memory as I twisted my wedding ring around my finger, I did dance with her at our wedding along with Maddison. The three of us danced together as a family and I was terrible as always but every time I stood on Caitlin's foot she just laughed it off.

* * *

I don't know if I'm imagining it but I could swear that Caitlin's name and picture are flashing on my phone as an incoming call. "We have a location" Cisco slapped the desk in celebration. Flashing to the desk I looked at the location while answering the phone. I quickly changed into my suit and left S.T.A.R Labs running to the location that Cisco showed me on the screen. Listening to Caitlin's warning I arrived at the old warehouse and stood outside the door waiting for the all clear. My hand holding onto the door handle, to open it the second I get the green light.

Once I got the go ahead I flashed inside and grab Maddison before flashing to Caitlin and holding them as both as tightly as I could, relieved that they are both ok and that I have them back unharmed, what happen I don't know but there is plenty of time to get the full story later once we're away from here and they're both safe.

Leaving Joe to give them both a ride back to S.T.A.R Labs I went ahead, picking up some food on the way knowing they both must be hungry after the hours they've been held captive and I'm sure Cold didn't give them water let alone food.

Caitlin and Maddison finally arrived back at the labs, sweeping Maddison into my arm I held onto her "Daddy you're hurting me" she tried pushing herself off me but what she didn't know is I never wanted to let go.

Loosening my grip a little I held her in one arm and slid the other around Caitlin's waist pressing my lips to hers. "How do you feel about a tracking device?" I asked because I can't go through this ever again. The past twelve hours have been the worst of my life and I'm sure Cisco will be able to design one that I can place into her necklace or better under her skin where I know it will never get broken off if anything like this is to happen again.

"I am not wearing a tracker" she shook her head at me, her lips meeting mine again.

"So what you're saying is we'll talk about it later" I said because that I what I'm getting from her answer.

"Shut up" she slapped my arm while brushing a piece of Maddison's hair behind her ear.

Letting them both go so they can eat something, "I need a location on Snart, I'm going to find that son of a bitch and lock him in the pipe line"

"Barry don't, can we just forget this ever happen" Caitlin spoke up"

"Cait he kidnapped you both, he's not getting away with that"

"Barry please we're fine, just let it go and leave it to the police"

I nodded to agree but I'm still going to find him and his partner and lock them in the pipe line because Iron Heights can't hold them and I have no other option. He's never getting his hands on anyone I care about again. If Caitlin thinks I can let this go then she is wrong.

* * *

 **So that is Barry over the past 12 hours**

 **And a little flashback of their engagement!**

 **What did you think of this chapter?**

 **I NEED YOUR HELP –What do you think Maddison hero name should be?**

 **8+ reviews for the next chapter**

 **Thank you for reading.**


	10. Chapter Nine

**OMG I can't believe the response I got to the introduction so thank you all so much as usual responses below…**

 **Raquel** – impulse is another good one but I'm looking for something unique for her. Who knows Maddison might have a son called Bart who becomes impulse in the future and yes Barry freaked out just like anyone would if there wife and daughter had been kidnapped.

 **AReiss215** – I wanted to play with the fact that Barry said he can't dance yet he danced with Cait at Iris's wedding so I had to use it haha. Plenty more flashbacks to come as you know. I've been given so many idea's for names it's just picking the right one.

 **Boba** – why did I start singing flashlight when I read your review?

 **Lina** – no thank you for reading it, if you didn't then I wouldn't write it because there wouldn't be any point, if no one would read it.

 **Fgfgmyfgtr** – I love that and I don't know why. Crimson diva is so good but it reminds me of Jay with him being the crimson comet.

 **Ecb523** – So what I told you I was thinking of calling her haha.

 **Ecka** – like I've said to many more people more flashbacks to come as promised.

 **Katmerlos** – who doesn't love this Barry, who doesn't love any kind of Barry? Still working on the name but it will come to me but I am thinking about every suggestion and if I pick yours then give yourself 10 flash points.

 **LovesDragons** – thank you … I thought of many ways for it to happen and I stuck with that.

 **IziWilson** – another good idea and a possibility. I might have to put these to a vote haha.

 **Foreveryoung07** – the name is hard because it has to be good right? Could you imagine Cait's face if he did and she found out?

 **Snowbarryfordays** – thank you more to come!

 **Guest** – thank you … enjoy this chapter!

 **Gokulordz** – it's a good idea and a possibility.

 **Clashofthelegends** – I asked for one idea and you gave me four so thank you

 **Thank you all so much for name suggestions if you have any more then please just let me know, I'm considering all suggestions and if yours does end up being the name then you can give yourself 10 flashpoint (That's a real thing… not really but it could be)**

* * *

Pulling the sheets up, I covered Maddison to make sure doesn't get cold. Thankful that she can finally go to bed, I stepped on stomaching at the side of her bed and look down to see her Flash action figure. Bending down I picked it up and straightened his legs out while sitting down on the edge of the bed next to Maddison. When she was a baby I would sit beside her many nights as watch her sleep, her face so innocent just like now and it didn't take me long to notice that she sleeps just like Barry, on her front with her mouth wide open.

Holding the little figure in my hand, a gift from Iris a couple of months back – back before Maddison knew the action figure is her father, my husband. I knew he was the flash when I married him but now and again I forgot that my Barry is the Flash, the hero of this whole town then again if this town could see him sat in front of the TV in his pants eating a bag of chips then they would forget he's supposed to be a hero as well because I've come home many of times to that sights and at times it's not pretty especially when he has cheese dust all over his body not to mention my sofa.

"Thank you for saving me" I whispered to her, not wanting to wake her or be herd by anyone. "You're my little hero just like daddy, we're both proud of you but I'm sorry you had to be in that situation to begin with" I spoke mostly to myself, my eyes flicking between the action figure and a sleeping Maddison who feel asleep on the way home from S.T.A.R Labs, she didn't even wake when Barry and I changed her into her pyjamas.

Right now I don't think I've ever been so proud of her but at the same time I also hate myself for having to put her through that. She was locked in a cage for half a day and she stayed as calm as possible. I'm proud to be her momma right now. We might not be blood but she is my daughter and she always will be even when she is eighteen and she has a right to find Beth if she wants to that will not stop her from being my daughter. I've been there since the day she arrived in Barry's life and I'll still be there for her on my last day and even after that.

"Daddy and I always want to protect you but today we failed and no doubt we will fail again because that is how life works but remember you're a hero now and when you're older you will be able to choose how you use them. The possibilities are endless but if you choose to follow in daddies footsteps then promise me when the times comes you will break that to me gently because you know how much I'll worry, just like I always do but that is because I want daddy and you both to be safe. Who knows you might even get your own action figure one day and you can keep it next to daddies" I laughed looking at the little red action figure sat in my hand.

I can't lie even I have my own action figure of The Flash, to think your husband is an action figure is the craziest thing ever. So not only do I have my Barry Allen I have a little Barry Allen that lives on my bedside table. Sat with his little legs hanging over the edge, stuck in place so he doesn't fall off and get lost, Barry thinks it's stupid that I keep it there but the way I see it, whichever way I am facing. I wake up to a version of Barry Allen, life size or plastic action figure and I refuse to move him.

"If you ever want to find your real mom, then I want you to know that is ok with me, I will always love you as if you're my own blood because in my mind you are my blood. So if you ever feel like doing that then promise me you'll come and tell me and we can do it together. Never feel like you have to do it in secret afraid to hurt my feels because that isn't going to happen. Everyone deserves to know where they come from. I'll love you whatever you decided and when I decided to adopt you that moment is one of the best decisions I ever made because I couldn't imagine my life without you"

 _Walking into to house after a stressful day at the lab, thankful no Meta's decided to show their face in town because that would have just make the perfect day – the perfect day from hell that is. I dumped my bag by the door and went into the living room to find both Barry and Maddison sat on the sofa, both equally enjoying the little mermaid. Barry always pretends to be the big macho man but he secretly loves a good Disney film with a princess, he will never admit but I know him and I know the truth._

 _Flopping onto the sofa beside him, his arm automatically goes around my shoulders pulling me into him, his lips finding my forehead and in that one little moment I felt most of my stressful day disappear. I don't know how he does it but whenever I come home from a stressful day he always manages to make me forget about it and relaxes me but that is just one of the reason I love him._

" _Mommy" Maddison said taking me by surprise before stopping herself. "Cait fish" she pointed at the screen._

 _She had only ever called me mommy once but then Barry corrected her and it's always been Cait since then until now. "Barry I need to talk to you in the kitchen" I stood up knowing he will follow me._

" _Let me know what I miss" He said to Maddison before removing himself from the sofa and following me into the kitchen._

 _Leaning against the counter I looked down at my engagement ring, still unable to believe this is happening. I had always thought about marrying Barry but I never thought it would actually happen but it is and I'm still in shock now. "I want to adopt Maddison" I looked up at him, knowing it's his decision because she's his and not mine. "I mean when we're married I want to adopt her"_

" _Where is this coming from, you've never mentioned it before?" he asked leaning on the central island in the middle of the kitchen opposite me._

" _I want to be her mommy" I shrugged knowing it sounded stupid but it's the truth. Hearing her call me mommy for the first time for almost two years just felt right._

" _You are her mommy"_

" _Not officially but I want to be but only if you'll let me. You can say no but hearing her call me mommy instead of Cait felt amazing and I want that. I want us to be a real family" I looked back down knowing how stupid I must sound but I want her to be mine, by law – I want her to be mine._

" _We are a really family" Barry pushed himself off the counter grabbing hold of my hands, his body pressing against mine, trapping me in place._

" _Barry we're getting married, hopefully one day we'll have more kids and I don't want them calling me mommy while Maddison calls me Cait. It's not right. Think about it this way- if something was to happen to you and pray to god it doesn't, Maddison could be taken away from me because I'm not her mother and that would kill me. With your permission I can adopt her and I never have to worry about that. I love you and I love Maddison. I really want this Barry, I've never thought about it before but now I have I know it's what I want to do"_

" _Ok" Barry nodded threading his fingers with mine._

" _OK?" I questioned wondering if I heard him correctly. I expected him to tell me I'm being stupid and that we're never going to talk about it again._

" _You're an amazing mother to her, so why not make it official. I don't know why I never thought about it" he laughed pressing his lips to mine._

 _Letting go of his hand I wrapped them around his neck and kissed him back, today is one of the happiest days of my life up there with agreeing to marry Barry, going on our first date and moving in together because each one of those moment between us led up to this point. Picking me up, Barry sat me on the edge of the counter pushing his body between my legs as we deepened the kiss._

" _DADDY YOU'RE MISSING IT" Maddison shouted making us both break apart laughing._

" _Moment over?" Barry asked resting his forehead against my chest._

" _Moment over" I agreed resting my chin on top of his head._

"Cait" Barry popped his head around the bedroom door bring me back into the real world again. "Are you coming to bed?"

"I'll be there in a moment, just making sure she's safe" I told him, knowing from now on I'm going to be more aware of what is going on around me to make sure nothing like today happens again.

"Babe she's safe, now come to bed you've had a long day" he walked into the bedroom.

Nodding I placed the action figure onto the table beside her bed and switched the light off, Following Barry back to our bedroom. I removed my rode and placed it onto the chair in the corner of the room before flopping onto the bed unaware of how tiring the day's events affected me. Feeing the bed dip beside me as Barry got into bed; I pushed myself up onto my knees and moved to straddle his waist - My lips finding his.

"Cait are you sure?" he asked his strong hands gripping my hips.

Pulling back a little to look him in the eyes, "You know for a moment today I thought I was never going to see you again and that terrified me" I told him honestly, the moment I was thrown into the back of the van Snart used to kidnap us, I thought I would never lay eyes on Barry again.

"You know I never stop looking for you right? It just took a while"

"I know there wasn't even a second when I thought you had given up. You're my hero Barry Allen" finding his neck, I kissed my way down from his ear to chest and back up again.

"But a hero is nothing without a great woman beside him, Caitlin Allen"

Humming against his neck, I removed them long enough to remove the thin layer of material covering my body, once free from the material my lips founds hi against as I went to work on his boxers while Barry worked on removing my underwear.

* * *

 **So another flashback… this time to the moment Cait decided to adopt Maddison!**

 **Then with a little Snowbarry at the end for fun**

 **What do you think will happen next?**

 **8+ reviews for the next chapter**

 **Thank you for reading**


	11. Chapter Ten

**So thank you all so much for the reviews and as usual responses below… **

**Raquel** – I did see the new picture and I die it's just perfect – they're perfect together. It might happen soon we'll all have to wait and see.

 **AReiss215** – yes that is next maybe in the next chapter or the one after, I can't remember off the top of my head but I know it's in one of them. I'll know when it comes to tweaking it. I know you like your Snowbarry moment (I put them in there for you) I also know you wanted a mommy/daughter chapter so I hope that keeps you going for now.

 **Boba** – I accidently deleted it by accident that is where it went :/ as for the first time she called her Cait she might do but she would have been really young so we'll never know. Personally how I see it is that she's always known that she called her mommy she doesn't really remember referring to her as anything other than mommy - if that makes sense.

 **Bluestriker666** – thank you!

 **Fgfgmyfgtr** – a very fluffy chapter indeed but who doesn't like a little fluff?

 **Ecb523** – it might happen, we'll have to wait to find out.

 **Ecka** – She's been there for her since day one, if she doesn't love her how she does then it wouldn't make sense.

 **Katmerlos** – I think I have finally decided on a name and after speaking to some people on twitter I think it's finally decided. I hope you continue to enjoy this story.

 **LovesDragons** – thank you!

 **IziWilson** – it's a possibility but I think I've finally decided on a name… To be revealed within coming chapters.

 **Foreveryoung07** – I might post it, if I can find space for it within the fic then I will put it in there but no promises to do so. If he does decided to put a tracker on them then Cait isn't going to be happy, she'll probably kill him when she finds out.

 **Guest** – I know haha, I'm sure we'll have more moments like that in the future.

 **Yay! I managed to finish this before I went away so you can all have it.**

 **Now to take my little break for Christmas**

 **Happy Holidays to you all! And I'll see you on Sunday/Monday**

* * *

Arriving in the basement a couple of second behind Maddison, having taken her up on her challenge to race her both of us agreeing on three laps around S.T.A.R Labs then back down here to the basement I did what any good father would do, I let her win and due to how competitive I can be it was hard not to use my full speed and leave her behind but I know with the right training she will get faster, when I first discovered my powers after waking from my coma, looking at how fast I run now I was pathetic back then. I know as she gets older she is only going to get faster and the more she uses her speed the quicker she'll become but right now we have the training wheels on, priority lesson being stopping because she hasn't mastered that yet.

If she had then the basement of the labs wouldn't be covered in padded thanks to Caitlin who is afraid she will break something by colliding with a wall or a support beam. In the end I left her to order Cisco around and he fixed padding to every surface possible in the basement.

I stood looking at Maddison making sure she didn't burst into flames again because Cisco still hasn't finished making her suit yet. The last thing I need is Caitlin beating my ass for allowing our daughter to catch fire.

"Uncle Cisco I won" she jumped up and down as Cisco entered the basement. "I'm faster than daddy" she ran at him at a somewhat normal speed but not as fast as I know she can go.

"I knew you could do it, he's getting old now" Cisco picked her up, looking towards me with a smirk on his face.

"I'm in my prime" I resisted the urge to beat my chest like a caveman. I let my daughter win and now I'm never going to hear the end of it. If I hadn't of let her win then I wouldn't hear the end of how tight I am not to allow her to win – I can't win either way but the smile on Maddison's face makes it all worth it.

"I have a surprise for you" Cisco tickled her chest before heading towards the elevator. Removing the mask from my face, I followed behind them curious as to what it is but had my suspicion I already know what it is – he's finished her suit.

The suit which has been under lock and key since the start as he wouldn't allow anyone to see it, he forgets that I could sneak in and peek at it without him knowing but I didn't because I also wanted to see it, would it be the same colour as mine, same design or different - So many questions which will hopefully be answered.

"Madders, are you ready to finally get your super suit?" Cisco stood her in front of the case that holds mine when I'm not wearing it.

"Really?" she asked looking between Cisco and me. Hearing her voice Caitlin walked out of her lab into the cortex and looked at the three of us.

"What's going on?" she eyed the three of us suspiciously and for once I know it's not me who can get in trouble for something so I'm good.

"Uncle Cisco made me a suit" Maddison shot back at her, shaking with excitement on the spot. "UNCLE CISCO MADE ME A SUIT" she shouted shaking so much I thought she was about to vibrate her insides to dust.

"Maddison I'm stood right here you don't need to shout at me" Caitlin told her coming to stand beside me, as if attracted to each other my arm automatically slipped around her waist pulling her closer to my side.

"Sorry mommy but I'm excited, I get my own suit like daddy"

"Cisco can you show it her already before she bursts" I asked knowing Maddison isn't going to last much longer

"Fine, Madders I give you your very own suit" he said as doors slowly began to open to reveal a smaller mannequin wearing Maddison's suit beside my own.

"Can I put it on, can I put it on, can I put it on?" Maddison started to chant moving closer and closer to the suit.

"Yes" I told her if only to make her stop talking for a couple of seconds. I looked at the suit to see it was mainly white with a red emblem with a yellow lightning bolt in the middle. My suit in reverse with mine being - red with a white emblem and a yellow lightning bolt. Unlike my own around her eyes was cut more into a circle to frame her eyes, the material resting against the top of her cheek bone whereas mine is more pointed

In a blink of an eye Maddison stood before us in her new suit, looking proud in her mask. "Let's go and try it" she looked at me before I could answer her she was already heading back to the basement at full speed.

Letting go of Caitlin I took after her, quickly catching up to her and scooping up my little hero into my arms until we got back to the basement where I set her back down on her feet. "Carefully Zippy, you can't just run off like that unless I'm with you. Mommy will be angry" I told her, crouching down in front of her to be eye level with her.

"Sorry daddy, I'm just excited" she looked down at her feet. A sign she knows she's done wrong.

"I know but you need to be careful. Now why don't we try out your new suit" I suggested, I've always hated having to tell her off.

I've always left it to Caitlin because I just can't the strict with her I just find it too hard because she ends up giving me her pouty face and I let her get away with it. She's my baby girl how can I upset her? With that being said seeing her stood in front of me now, dressed head to toe in white I realised she isn't my little girl anymore she's growing up fast right in front of me – she's not my bear cub anymore she's my Zippy little superhero.

I know we agreed not to tell her about her powers until she was older but I'm so happy we did tell her and that I told her who I really was because now I get to spend alone time with her, teaching her what I know and with every day that passes I become more and more proud of her. I stood to one side of the room watching Maddison run, reminding her not to get distracted because when she gets distracted that is when she crashes into something or falls over her own feet – not to forget reminding her on the best way to stop herself suddenly if she has to because she hasn't mastered that yet unlike everything else

* * *

Throwing random objects at Maddison I watched as she dodged them all, memories of me doing this coming back to me but unlike my training I'm not firing missiles or lasers at her even if Cisco suggested I do so. Instead I settled for footballs, basketballs and even stuffed animals, anything that isn't going to hurt her or break when it hits the floor. I don't know who many times we have done this since Maddison found out about her powers but she's now started training me by kicking or throwing the balls back at me which took me by surprise at first. With her speed behind it, the force a ball comes flying back at me is ridiculous and it really tests my reflexes as the first time she did it a football hit me below the belt and it was painful.

"Daddy this is so fun" Maddison laughed sending a soccer ball flying back at me, catching it I sent it back after her.

"This is supposed to be training, not fun" I told her knowing I never had fun while I was training but then again I wasn't six at the time so mine was a lot more intense than what I'm putting her through.

"Barry you're needed up here" Cisco said into my ear. Catching the ball that came back towards me, I dropped it to the floor.

"Come on Zippy, Uncle Cisco needs us" I told her as she came to a stop in front of me, her stopping improving more today compared to yesterday but I still had to steady her.

"Can I race you?" I nodded leaving to run off knowing I will catch her before she makes it to the cortex. Leaving the balls on the floor I went after her, catching up to her on the stairs as I grabbed her under my arm this time and continued onto the cortex.

"What's going on?" I asked sitting Maddison on the panel in the middle of the room, both of us removing our masks at the same time.

"Cold's at his old tricks again" Cisco told me, the alert bleeping around the cortex.

"Barry, don't go, just let the police handle it" Caitlin grabbed my arm, almost begging me to stay.

"Cait I have to, they can't defend themselves against his gun" I told her knowing she'll worry but she always has and always will.

"Please"

"I have to go Cait" I kissed her forehead. "Where is he?" I asked Cisco replacing my mask.

"The bank downtown"

With a nod and one last look at Caitlin I left, I know she'll be glued to a screen the moment I left but I had to do this. Not only for the people in the bank but to show him he can't take those who I love and get away with it, this can only end two ways in my opinion, with him finally locked in the pipe line or dead because I'm not letting him get away this time.

"Barry, promise me you won't let your emotions cloud your judgement, just be safe" Caitlin said down my ear as I dodged my way thought parked cars and pedestrians on the roads.

"I'll be safe" I told her honestly because I don't think I can promise to keep my emotions out of this. He kidnapped my wife and daughter for the best part of the day. If he thinks he's getting away with that then he is wrong. No one hurts the ones I love and gets away with it –never.

* * *

 **So Maddison finally got her suit… cold is back and Barry is out for revenge…**

 **What did you think to this chapter?**

 **Who doesn't like a little daddy/daughter bonding?**

 **6+ reviews for the next chapter**

 **Thank you for reading**

 **And Happy holidays again.**


	12. Chapter Eleven

**I can't believe the response I got to the last chapter so thank you all so much as usual responses below…**

 **Raquel** – Maddison makes this cute and no one else. Mommy/daughter time is coming as for Baby Allen 2.0 that is in the works.

 **AReiss215** – who doesn't love a super hero daddy/daughter chapter? I thought Zippy was cute too and for Barry to name her it makes it even cuter. As for what happens with Cold you'll have to read on but *Beep* doesn't make an appearance yet.

 **Boba** – no it doesn't but maybe this time it will?

 **Bluestriker666** – thank you … enjoy this chapter.

 **Fgfgmyfgtr** – thank you for letting me know, I changed it the second I read your review. I never noticed before.

 **Ecb523** – just think Barry's in reverse and smaller haha that is all I did but with a different mask. It's cute right?

 **Ecka** – thank you … I hope you enjoy this one.

 **Lina** – well you can find out what happens right now… as for the other thing … it's in the works and might be here soon.

 **LovesDragons** – I don't know what to say to this to be honest.

 **IziWilson** – Papa Barry is very mad.

 **Foreveryoung07** – it's her nickname for Barry and nothing else but her real name has been chosen now and you'll find out what it is soon. I don't know I thought it was skippy or something the brand name, I don't like peanut butter so I wouldn't know.

 **Deliriouz2468** –yes that is where I ended the chapter and I know you probably hate me for doing so.

 **Bookobsessive816** – well thank you for spending your time reading both Bombshell and this… I hope you continue to enjoy the story.

 **Hello as you can tell I am back … feel however you want about that.**

 **I don't know if you know but I have started a new story called** _ **Fighting for love**_ **and it would mean a lot of you could give me some feedback on it … its Killer Frost meeting Barry Allen so if you fancy that then it's not too late to catch up on the first chapter before I update again. Feedback would be very helpful.**

* * *

My knuckles turned white as I held onto the edge of the control panel, I could hear the battle as it happened down my headset having demanded to Cisco that we have closed coms so Maddison doesn't hear what is going on and I wish I hadn't of listened in as I can hear every word Barry says, every groan of pain he makes and I don't like it - I hate having to sit here and listen to him in pain. I have no idea how bad his injuries are which drives me crazy imagining the worst is going to appear in front of me any second. Holding onto the table harder I looked at Maddison from the corner of my eye to see her sat swinging her legs as if she didn't have a care in the world.

She looked so innocent sat there looking around the room and that is because she is innocent, she doesn't really know of the dangerous that are out there waiting to hurt her.

"You made a terrible mistake Snart, you kidnapped two people who are very important to me" I could hear the anger in his voice; I can tell he's letting his emotions cloud his judgement just like I told him not too. The day he actually listens to me will be a great day.

Its times like this I wish I had powers just so I can save Barry but on the other hand I also wished I married a normal human, someone who doesn't run as fast as lightening and isn't the town hero but I didn't marry The Flash I married Barry Allen and he's the normal I crave, the hero stuff is just the baggage that comes along with the deal.

Another groan of pain sounded in my eyes making my whole body tense, I've been on the listening end of most of these battles but I know this one is different because it's personal. All the others have been for the city where as he is in the battle for Maddison and I and I wish more than anything Barry had listened to me and left it to the CCPD to deal with but he's stubborn and he'll never do that. I did however call Joe to tell him and Eddie to get their asses over there to have Barry's back because I'm not letting him out there alone even if that is what he wants – he's out numbered for a start. He might have super powers but he's not invincible.

"Walk away" I mumbled into the headset unsure if he'll hear me or not but I hope he would because I can't lose him, not to come low life like Snart, the only way I will accept losing him is when we're both old and grey, surrounded by our children and grandchildren and not because he decided to be a hero.

"What's happening?" iris ran into the cortex. "Eddie called me and I came right over" she added taking the headset I held out to her.

Pulling up a chair she sat down beside me both of us listening in while Cisco continued to work on getting us access to camera's in the area so we can see what is happening. All of the sudden our coms went silent sending the worst kind of fear shooting to the pit of my stomach. I felt my heart pound against my chest as I resisted the urge to scream his name knowing Maddison is sat not too far away and I don't want to scare her.

Removing the headset from my head, I tossed it onto the control panel and started to pace the length of the cortex waiting for someone to tell me that Barry is ok and I'm worrying about nothing – it's just a technical fault I told myself. Trying to convince myself that is the problem and nothing else is wrong – it's just a technical fault.

* * *

My life came to a standstill as I heard the blood curdling scream leave Maddison's mouth, following where she was looking I saw Joe and Eddie stood in the entrance to the cortex with a limp and life less Barry. Freezing on the stop I didn't know what to do, comfort Maddison or run to Barry so I settled for crying and once the tears started rolling down my face I couldn't stop them. Seeing both my daughter and husband broke – Maddison from seeing her father unconscious and Barry because he let his emotions get in the way.

"Put him on the bed" I told Joe and Eddie snapping out of my daze, Barry and Maddison needed me now so my emotions have to wait – I can't be mother and wife right now I need to be a doctor and nothing more. "Baby, daddy is going to be ok I promise you. Why don't you go and play in the basement with Uncle Cisco" I looked at Cisco giving him the 'get her out of her look'

I hated lying to her but I didn't know what else to say, I don't know if Barry will be ok but I'm going to do everything I can to make sure he is because today is not the day I lose my Barry Allen, pressing my lips to her forehead I watch as she leaves with Cisco before snapping into doctor mode. Tearing my jacket from my body, throwing it onto the floor I run to Barry, ignoring the fact he was my husband I got to work on treating him. This is something I have learnt to do over the years because I can't think of him as my husband because then emotions get in the way of me treating him.

"What the hell happened?" I asked looking between Joe and Eddie while bring Barry's vitals up on the screen beside the bed.

Unzipping the top half of the suit I started to attach the wires to his chest, listening to Joe explain that he doesn't know what happened on minute Barry was on his feet the next he was unconscious on the floor. The only good part of the story being Snart and his little minion are now in police custody but how long they stay there is another question because they've escaped before, they'll do it again.

"How bad is it?" Eddie asked looking at the screen as if he knew what every digit means when he doesn't.

"Bad, very bad – YOU WAS SUPPOSED TO HAVE HIS BACK" I finally snapped glaring at both Eddie and Joe. They said they would always have his back, they said they would always protect him – they never mentioned the part about bringing his lifeless body back to me being included in the deal. I know I said I would keep my personal emotions out of the equation but I can't. I know I've dealt with Barry in this condition before but that was before he was my husband but back when we were only friends and nothing more.

"Just let her do her thing, give her some space" Iris stepped forwards pulling them both away as she knows how my temper can be and right now I'm looking for someone to blame and right now I'm going to attack anyone who is close enough to throw everything I have at them. "Let's go down to the basement and play with Maddie, she needs distracting right now and Caitlin doesn't need one"

Without waiting for an answer she dragged them both out of the room leaving me alone with Barry, I continued to work on him noticing his heart rate is much more slowly than normal. Almost to the point of a normal human heart rate and that worried me. Drawing some blood to run tests on, I hooked him up to some oxygen and hoped his body would begin to heal itself while I awaited results from the tests.

* * *

Sitting beside the bed, I held Barry's hand in mine my eyes flicking between his body and the screen showing his vitals. Having gotten the test results back they showed nothing that I could do it was just a matter of wait and see what happens next. If he's going to come through this then it's up to him. His body needs to heal itself because unless it's bleeding or broken I can't do anything for him and as nothing is I have nothing to do other than wait. The only thing I could so is clean and dress the cuts to his face which took all of five minutes now it's time to play the waiting game. What pleased me is that his heart rate slowly began to rise back to normal, well normal for Barry.

"How is he doing?" Iris placed her hand onto my shoulder.

"Better than before, stable but it's a sit and wait game" I sighed feeling helpless – he's my husband I need to do something to save him, what is the point in training to become a doctor if I can't help him?

"I have to go and pick Jamie up; Maddison can stay with us tonight so you can be here with Barry without worrying about her"

"Thank you Iris" I gave her the best smile I could – in the situation we're currently in.

"You don't need to thank me, she is my niece, once she gets together with Jamie she'll forgot this day ever happened but keep me informed"

"I will, she had spare clothes and things in her bag" I pointed to the bright orange bag she carries everywhere with her.

"Mommy I'm sleeping at Auntie Iris's and Uncle Eddie's tonight" Maddison ran into the room heading straight towards me.

"I know so you better be good or else you'll be in trouble little lady" I let go of Barry's hand and sat her on my lap.

"I will mommy I promise" her eyes turned to look at Barry, the upset look I've seen so many times returning to her face.

"Daddy's ok, he's just sleeping at the moment" I reassured her knowing it wasn't so much a lie, he was kind of sleeping if you count unconscious as sleeping.

"Are you sure mommy?"

"I promised you didn't I?" I pressed my lips against her temple. "Now be good and have fun, I love you" I set her back down onto her feet.

"I love you too mommy" she wrapped her arms round me quickly before running off to collect her bag.

I watched as the three of them left, followed closely by Joe leaving me alone with Barry once again. Where Cisco had gotten to I don't know but I didn't care right now, Knowing Maddison is safe with Iris and Eddie it allows me to focus everything onto Barry. Taking his hand into mine again, I rested my head on the bed beside him. One thing I do know for sure, once he has fully recovered from this then I'm going to beat the hell out of him just for making me go through this – he's going to wish he had died today but then again I'll probably be that revealed he's ok that the anger I have for him now will disappear.

* * *

 **What did you think?**

 **What do you think will happen next?**

 **If I get 6+ reviews then I will post the next chapter**

 **Thank you for reading.**


	13. Chapter Twelve

**I can't believe the response I got to the last chapter so thank you all so much as usual responses below…**

 **Raquel** – No Maddison shouldn't have seen that but she's strong she'll bounce back from it… she might not be Caitlin's blood but she is a lot like her as for Caitlin's reaction to him awaking up you'll have to wait and see.

 **AReiss215** – you're not far off but you'll have to read to find out… get your paper bag ready you might need it. I have nothing else to say as we spoke about this on Twitter and no doubt when you have written this chapter I will speak to you about this chapter.

 **Boba** – not a bad idea but who knows what tomorrow brings (I do)

 **Bluestriker666** – thank you … enjoy this chapter.

 **Fgfgmyfgtr** – I don't know how no one else noticed that before, I know I didn't but thank you and enjoy this chapter.

 **Ecb523** – you'll have to keep reading to see if he makes it or not.

 **TheFlash6260** – I don't know what to make of this review to be fair so I have no idea to what reply. I feel as if you're saying that I need attention is that correct?

 **Lina** – thank you … enjoy this chapter.

 **IziWilson** – probably but then again probably not, maybe Cait will be relieved that he's awake.

 **Foreveryoung07** – who knows what Caitlin's reaction will be when he wakes up, she might be angry or happy we'll have to wait and see.

 **Katmerlos** – I don't think Barry will ever listen to her. I know who doesn't feel sorry for Maddison, Barry is her hero as Barry and the Flash so to see him like that must be upsetting.

 **It's the last day of the year so HAPPY NEW YEAR… I HOPE YOU ALL COME BACK NEXT YEAR FOR MORE (3 days from now)**

 **I really hope you like this chapter because I did have fun writing it and you'll see why.**

* * *

Fourth eight hours Barry has been unconscious for, if he wasn't breathing by himself then I would be worried and I mean really worried. For the past forty eight hours I haven't left his side because I want to be here when he wakes up. With each other that pass I move closer and closer to freaking out. The only time I have left his side is to shower in the decontamination showers in the lab and to change my clothes. I know Maddison is being well cared for and spoilt by Iris, Eddie, Joe and Cisco. To her she is on one long slumber party, each day she has come into the lab and sat beside be both of us waiting for Barry to wake up. She doesn't stay long but the time she is here with me fills me with a little hope.

On each of her visits she has brought something for Barry, on the first day she brought him a picture she drew at with Jamie of the three of us and today she brought him a family photo of the three of us to sit on the table beside his bed along with her favourite stuff toys and her action figure of The Flash. When I asked her why she brought that for him she simply replied with 'to remind daddy he is still a hero', to say I have never so proud of my little girl. Her upbeat spirit is what is getting me through this. If it wasn't for Maddison's visits then I would have broken within hours. She is the light in this situation.

"If you're doing this because you think I'm angry – I'm not. I just need my Barry Allen back" I told him taking hold of his hand and pressing his palm to my cheek, needing to feel his touch even if it wasn't really him. I just needed the skin contact with him. I just need my Barry Allen; I need him to tell me about his day, about something he's seen on TV or something someone said that made him laugh, everything he would usually do after a day at work.

"Caitlin I brought you some food" Tess walked into the medical bay with a brown paper take out bag in her hand.

"I'm not hungry" I told her my eyes fixed on Barry, looking for a single twitch or movement of his eyes behind his eyelids.

"It's just a salad so you can have it whenever you want. How is he doing?" she asked looking over my shoulder at Barry's sleeping form. I'm going with sleeping form as a wife because unconscious sounds worst.

"No change, his stats are stable – it's just a waiting game now" I told her looking at the screen showing his stats. His heart rate now back up to normal which pleased me knowing the heart that makes Barry him is still beating.

"I'll leave you too it, call if you need anything" placing her hand into my shoulder, with a small squeeze she let go and left leaving me alone once again.

Taking hold of his left hand I began to twist his wedding ring around his finger. "Cisco is so mad, I had to cut the suit from your body" I told Barry as if he was going to reply to me, if I didn't speak to him then my mind starts going crazy. "But at the rate you've gone through them in the past I know he has spares" I laughed remembering the look on Cisco's face when he came in to see how Barry was doing only to see the scraps of fabric covering the floor.

"Maddison is missing you too, she comes to visit but I know it upsets her and you wouldn't want so Cisco takes her out for ice cream, if you don't wake up soon then she might turn into ice cream" I joked because the amount of ice cream she has eaten over the past days, the possibilities of her turning into ice cream itself is high. "So you could just wake up now, I'd really appreciate that"

I sighed knowing it wasn't going to work, I've been asking him for the past two days to wake up and he doesn't – he's just being stubborn I thought to myself. Maybe if I tell him not to bother waking up he will.

Sliding the platinum wedding ring from his finger, I began to polish it yet again with the end of my sweater. "You know it didn't take me three attempts to get this on your finger for you to leave me like this" I slid the ring back onto his finger

 _My heart pounded in my chest as I stood just outside the doors to the small church we had chosen to be married in, surrounded by our closest friends. third time lucky as they say, three times it has taken to get to this point and nothing and I mean nothing is stopping this from happing now. Our first and second wedding got cancelled because a new Meta showed up in town and we decided we couldn't get married while both of us are preoccupied. Now we're here and nothing is stopping this from happening – the sky could be falling around us for all I care I'm marrying Barry today if it's the last thing I do._

 _We had decided from day one that our wedding would be small with neither of us having blood family to attend, my parents being too busy on each occasion to make it but I didn't care, we're not close I have my family around me, we might not share blood but they're the closet thing I have to a family._

" _Are you ready" Joe asked holding his arm out to me. When it came to the person to walk me down the aisle I automatically thought of Joe, he is like a father to me – to us all. It made sense to ask him and he was delighted to accept._

 _Turning to look at Iris, Felicity, Tess, Hayley and Maddison with a deep breath I nodded my head yes. For the time it has taken us to get to this point I couldn't wait any longer – even if Barry was late to him own wedding, I was sure it is supposed to be the bride that is late to her wedding not the groom but he wouldn't be Barry is he was on time._

" _Let's do this before something interrupts – third time lucky" I linked my arms with Joe as music started playing._

 _I kept my eyes down as I walked; only looking up as I reached the end of the aisle where I was greeted by Barry's smiling face, beside him stood Cisco, Eddie, Olivier and Harry. We might have only spent one night apart but it felt like a lifetime._

" _Hi" Barry mouthed holding his hand out to me._

" _Hi" I mouthed back with the biggest smile on my face. Placing my hand into his, I took my final steps until I was stood at the front of the small church with him._

 _Everything went past in a blur, the vows, the exchanging of rings, everything until we were finally pronounced as husband and wife as the selected number of people around us made as much noise as possible, no doubt also relieved that it has finally happened . I dint think it was possible but the smile on my face grew bigger as I looked at Barry knowing he's mine until the day I die. Pressing my lips to his I didn't care if we're surrounded by the people we love the most, every ounce of passion went into that kiss._

" _We finally did it" I whispered to him._

" _Yes we did, Dr Allen" he pressed his lips to mine again._

" _LET'S PARTY" Cisco shouted_

 _Exiting the church, posing for photos when all we wanted to do was celebrate, Once the photos were done Barry and I took a minute to ourselves alone with Maddison while everyone else went on ahead of us._

" _Getting here has been a mad journey" Barry laughed holding Maddison in his arms._

" _I know but the city can have their hero back now, the world can fall apart again because I'm happy with Barry Allen"_

" _You look amazing, breath taking but I can't wait to get you out of this dress" Barry smirked making me roll my eyes at him._

" _You don't scrub up to bad yourself"_

" _We better get going, everyone is going to wonder where we are" I laughed as we headed towards the car to meet up with everyone else before they send out a search party for the runaway bride, groom and flower girl._

 _I know it is cheesy when people say this but today really is the happiest day of my life, I've finally married my soul mate and best friend and I couldn't be happier with what I have in life. I have my little family with Barry and Maddison and my extended family with everyone else and I never want to forget this day and Barry did keep his promise to dance with me at our wedding, it might not have been pretty but we had fun and we were us and nothing can change that._

"Maybe you'll wake up tomorrow, day three – we do have a thing for the number three" I laughed, the attempts to get married, three years to get to that stage, three long weeks awake with Maddison because she couldn't sleep.

Letting go of his hand I decided it is probably best to eat something or try too, I'm no use to anyone if I start fading away because I'm not eating. Grabbing the brown take out bag I pulled the plastic container out that held the salad and popped the lid, slowly picking at it while taking sips of coffee inbetween tiny mouthfuls.

"Let's see what else you have missed in the past couple of days" I began to think of things to tell him, anything to fill the silence and silence the bleeping machines. "Oh you're going to be pissed when you see who left the bachelorette" I shook my head knowing it is his guilty pleasure along with the bachelor, he makes me sit through every episode and I must admit I now enjoy it as well.

"What's that you say, when you wake up you're going to treat me to whatever I want?" I smiled knowing if I have nothing else to tell him because I've already told him it, then I need to fill the silence somehow. "You're so kind Barry, a full day of shopping and a romantic meal – you're spoiling me now"

Placing my almost gone salad onto the bed beside him, I stood up and went over to the control panel to put some music on, anything to kill the silence in the room because there is only so much talking to myself I can take. Retaking my chair beside the bed again, I finished off the rest of my salad, throwing the empty container into the trash can with a sigh as I looked at Barry again to see him unmoved just like the past two days. Sitting forwards I rested my head on the edge of the bed and closed my eyes.

All for about five minutes until I slowly opened one eye at a time peeping at him to see if he had woken up yet. "I have enough of this, I've been patient but I can't do this anymore. You have to wake up now" I stood up on my feet beside the bed. I felt the tears begin to fall down my face again as I took hold of his hand knowing he isn't going to comfort me like he always does when I cry. "You can't do this to me, you can't leave me alone with a speedster and a possible speedster, our baby needs a father. Maddison needs a father and I need you"

* * *

 **There you have it what do you think?**

 **Wedding Flash back!**

 **And I know you're all going to be happy now Baby Allen 2.0 (Start the party now)**

 **If I get 8+ reviews I'll post the next chapter.**

 **Thank you for reading**

 **And once again HAPPY NEW YEAR!**


	14. Chapter Thirteen

**Thank you to those of you who reviewed on the last chapter … replies below.**

 **Raquel** – I'm evil everyone knows that, you'll have to wait and see when Barry finds out.

 **AReiss215** – Barry will wake up when I tell him too and yes Baby Allen 2.0 is happening. I told you it would be soon.

 **Boba** – yes she is!

 **Bluestriker666** – thank you… enjoy this chapter.

 **Fgfgmyfgtr** – I guess he does.

 **Ecb523** – that was the hardest part to write.

 **TheFlash6260** – Ok… not even going to take you on because I know what you're trying to say and you're wrong.

 **LovesDragons** – who doesn't love a farther/daughter bonding moment, the wedding was a pain in the ass to write, I wrote that about six times and finally settled for that.

 **Foreveryoung07** – I did tell you all that it would happen soon and it has, start planning the baby shower now. no she can't but someone else can.

* * *

A week, a whole week, 7 days, 168 hours, 10,081 minutes Barry has been unconscious. The more time passes the more I want to know what happened out there, if we had of gotten the video feed up in time could we have avoided this or would it have made this agony worse because I would have seen what had happened and I couldn't do anything to stop it from my chair here in the cortex? For the past week these questions have been running around my head. What if I had of begged him to stay here, tried hard to make him stay – would he have?

If I could do that day over would I beg him to stay here in the lab with me? With Maddie and me? I know these are questions I'm never going to get answers as it's now history, it's in the past I just hope he wakes up soon.

Looking over towards the medical bay from my lab to where Barry lay with Maddison by his side. I couldn't help but smile as I watched Maddison lie on the bed beside him, his tiny arms hugging Barry's arm while her chin rested on his shoulder. Her mouth moving at a mile a minute while she recalled her night at Grandpa Joe's house, I know just like everyone how much Joe spoils her when he is there, he spoils her just as much as he spoils Jamie. I had already heard the story when Joe dropped her off here this morning before his shift at the precinct.

Feeling my breakfast about to reappear I grabbed the trash can and emptied my stomach into it, the joys of pregnancy I told myself as I sat on the chair behind my desk, hugging the can to my chest. I know morning sickness is all part of pregnancy but they never tell you that 'morning sickness' last all day freaking long. Over the past week the sickness has been getting worse but I'm putting that down to the stress and worry. Once Barry wakes up and everything is back to normal then it will all settle down again – I hope.

"Mommy" Maddison shouted while running towards my lab. Quickly I disposed of the trash can under the desk as the last thing I needed was her thinking I'm sick as well.

"What's wrong?" I asked stood up slowly so I didn't upset my stomach again by moving too quickly. I made my way to the door to meet her.

"Daddy is annoying me" she pouted which made me smile as she has the exact same pout as Barry; almost every part of her is Barry.

Her eyes, nose, mouth, her smile, her impatience and most defiantly her ability to get into trouble.

"And why is daddy annoying you" I took hold of her hand and made my way back to the medical bay with her, so I could sit with Barry for a little while until I actually need to do some work. Tess said I didn't need to do any work until Barry comes round but after three days of sitting here doing nothing I was driving myself insane, I needed to do something.

"Because he will not wake up and talk to me, I'm trying to tell him about all the fun I had with Grandpa Joe"

Quietly laughing to myself, picking her up I sat her back on the bed beside Barry and took the chair at the side of the bed. "Baby, you know daddy is sick and he's still getting better. So when he is all better again you can tell him everything and he will listen to you but right now just talk to him because he might not reply but he is listening. Just because he doesn't speak to you doesn't mean he doesn't know you're here"

"Ok mommy" she flashes me the Allen smile and turned back to face Barry. "I forgot to tell you, I'm sleeping at Uncle Cisco's tonight"

If Barry was awake right now I could imagine the horror on his face at the idea of Cisco looking after her for the night but I can't ask Iris again as she's already stayed there four nights this week, she's spend one with Dr Wells and Tess and Two nights with Joe. I couldn't ask them to do it again even if I know they'll happily accept to doing it. I want her in her own bed at home but will Barry is here so am I and it's not like I came make her sleep in the lab so Cisco is my only option, he's looked after her before but never overnight so how it's goes I have no idea.

"Can I go and play in the basement please?"

"You can't, you know you're not allowed without daddy" I told her, I know she is probably going mental inside not being able to have her anklet off and to let off energy for the past week but I can't send her down there alone and no one else is fast enough to keep up with her so it isn't safe for her.

"Can I go to Uncle Cisco's lab and colour?"

"If Uncle Cisco says it's ok then you can, if he's busy then you have to come right back here. Do you understand" I told her, I know she likes going into Cisco's lab because he has pens in all different colours for when he is designing something, he likes to put everything in different colours and he allows Maddison to draw with them but if he's busy and doesn't want her in his way then she knows she will have to come back up here.

"Thank you" jumping down from the bed she ran out of the door and out of sight but I know I don't need to worry about her in the hallways as they're all covered in camera's so I can see exactly where she is going.

Moving my chair closer to the bed, I laced my fingers between Barry's and rested my head on his arm. Out of nowhere tears started running down my face, I know they say your hormones go crazy when you're pregnant but I know it's also a contribution of the emotion I have held in for the past week knowing I had to be strong and finally all the emotion has built up to the point where it's broken through the barrier and is finally being released in tear form.

After the initial shock of seeing Barry in the state he arrived back at the labs in, one the shock had worn off I've tried to show little emotion around people especially Maddison, so I have held it all in and I knew it would all bubble over at some point I just never expected it to happen now.

"If you were awake right now, you wouldn't be happy with me. I know you don't like seeing me cry but what else can I do at this point?" For the past week I have been trying to focus on the positives but I can't do that any longer not after a week when I have no idea why he hasn't woken up.

All the body scans, the blood work and every other test I have performed has come back clear so why he is still unconscious I don't know and that is why I hate the most, being a doctor and a scientist I reply on evidence and results but they're letting me down right now because there is no evidence to show that he should still be unconscious.

"I miss you" I whispered through my silent tears.

I miss everything about him, I miss the way he tells me he loves me every time he leaves the house – even if it is just to run to the store for milk. I miss cuddling up with him on the sofa watching TV, I miss the way he sends me random texts when he's working in his lab – just because he's bored. I miss falling asleep in his arms and waking up to a good morning kiss from him, most of all I miss his voice. I miss the sound of his voice so much even if it is just him singing to himself in the kitchen or while in the shower – I miss him!

Running my hand over my stomach, a part of me wished I had told him that I'm pregnant the moment I found out, would he have still left then? That way he knows he has to come back to meet his baby son or daughter – to be part of his or her life because I don't think I can do it alone, not without him.

It even come to the point where I thought he was faking it and was running around the lab at night while I slept in the chair beside the bed, so convinced I was right that I sat up all night two nights ago – Only to the proven wrong, he did nothing all night and I spent most of the night watching his chest rise and fall.

"You so stubborn why couldn't you have not just stayed here and left Snart to the cops, He's not even a Meta he's a thief who stole a cold gun but you always have to play hero. You always put others before yourself and your downfall is letting your emotions cloud your judgement and I hate you for being so selfless. I used to love you for that but right now I hate you because of it. You always have to see the good in people and I hate that, there are bad people in this world but you believe there is still good in them" I spoke through my tears. Usually when I go on a ramble like this he kisses me to shut me up but I know it isn't going to happen this time and I hate it.

"Why can't you be selfish for once?" I asked placing my head onto the bed beside him, allowing the sheets to absorb my tears.

"You know I don't like it when you cry"

* * *

 **I know you hate me for ending the chapter there.**

 **What did you think?**

 **6+ reviews for the next chapter**

 **Thank you for reading.**


	15. Chapter Fourteen

**I can't believe the response I got to the last chapter so thank you all so much as usual responses below…**

 **Raquel** – yes he did wake up, Maddie is always cute, no matter what mood she is in and you'll have to wait for that news to break.

 **AReiss215** – you make replying to your reviews very hard as we always speak about chapters after you've read them and I clear everything up for you so I'll just say Hi and speak to you on Twitter!

 **Boba** – he isn't happy about that!

 **Fgfgmyfgtr** – thank you!

 **Ecb523** – I know start planning the baby shower now.

 **Foreveryoung07** – yes Maddison can fit, as for her reaction you'll have to read on to find out.

 **Katmerlos** – yes cliff hanger but you get the second part now so not that bad. I could have made you wait a month. They're going to be here there and everywhere!

 **Clashofthelegends** – no baby Allen 2.0 isn't a fluke… it's real as for girl or boy you will have to wait, same goes for Barry and Maddison to find out.

 **Guest** – well here's the next chapter… enjoy.

 **Guest** – excuse me?

 **LovesDragons** – yes a new Allen, how fun! And you may never know what happened to him.

 **This will be my last update on any of my fics until Sunday as it's my dad's birthday on Saturday and we're going away so will be unable to update.**

 **If you haven't already go and check out my new fic Fighting For Love and tell us what you think!**

* * *

"Barry" his name fell from my mouth, the sound of his voice – even rough and dry being enough to make me tears fall faster, placing my hands onto his bare chest to stop him from sitting up. Moving one hand up to cup his jaw, staring into his green eyes, the eyes I haven't seen for the past week wondering if this is real or not. If I've fallen asleep and he's not really awake then I'm going to be so mad, furious with him.

"I said I don't like it when you cry, why are you crying?" his hand slowly lifted to my face, his thumb wiping away my tears but they continued to fall. Leaning into his hand, I savoured his touch the one thing I've wanted most during this past week, just one little touch and I'm finally getting it.

"You've been unconscious for a week Barry, you've been lay here for a week" anger began to take over, the relief of him waking up slowly waring off allowing the anger to take control. "Are you feeling ok?" I asked looking him over head to toe, I already know he has no physical injuries because I've ran the same test every day for the past week.

"I feel fine" he replied moving his limbs making sure they still work.

"Good" I removed my hand from his face. "YOU'VE BEEN UNCONSCIOUS FOR A WEEK, A WHOLE WEEK BARRY WHAT WAS YOU THINKING. I TOLD YOU TO STAY HERE, I ASKED YOU NOT TO GO BUT YOU DID. WHY! YOU LEFT ME FOR A WEEK, YOU LEFT US FOR A WEEK" my hands collided with his body over and over again. Now he's awake I want to beat him back into unconsciousness. The tears continued to fall dropping onto his chest my fist continuing to pound at his chest. "WHY?!"

I expected him to stop me, to use his speed to catch my hands but he didn't. He just lay there and took it and I've never been more thankful that he did because I need to let this out , I need him to realise what he has done to me, how much he has hurt me for putting me through this again. All the other times this has happened I wasn't this emotional involved, I wasn't his wife, I wasn't even his girlfriend, I was just his doctor and friend which is a lot easier to distance your emotion from but being his wife it's a lot harder for me to move on from knowing I could have lost him.

"Caitlin" I heard my name but I didn't stop, I couldn't stop until every little bit of anger is out of me. "CAIT"

Within a blink of an eye, Barry was sat up and I was now in the security of his arms, my arms trapped between my body and his chest as I sobbed into his chest. "I've sat beside this bed day and night for a week" I spoke into his chest, unable to decide if I'm crying because I'm angry with him or if it's because he's finally holding me and I'm relieved he's still here with me. "A week Barry in that chair waiting for you to wake up, to hear your voice, for you to just hold me"

"I'm here now, I promised to always come back to you and I intend to keep that promise" his lips made contact with my forehead sending another wave of tears flooding down my face. "Where's Zippy?"

"Cisco's lab colouring, she's mad at you too" I told him wondering what Maddison will do when she finds out Barry woke up. Hopefully she'll still be mad at him so then we can both give him the silent treatment once he gets back home again. If there is one thing Barry hates then it's getting the silent treatment, he doesn't handle it well. He goes into over drive with breakfast in bed, flowers when he arrives home from work or chocolates, cute text messages all day saying he's sorry even if half the time he doesn't know what he's done wrong. In all honesty half the time I just give him the silent treatment for half a day just to mess with him but he doesn't need to know that.

"Why is she mad at me?" moving over on the bed, he patted the space beside him for me to lie down beside him.

Sighing I climbed up onto the bed and curled into his side, I'm mad at him but also need to be close to him, I need to feel his arms around me just to know he is really here. Resting my head on his shoulder I slowly started drawing shapes onto his chest. "She's made because she was telling you what she has been doing in school and on her sleep overs and you wasn't listening to her but she did bring you something everyday" I motioned to the table beside him cluttered in bits and bats that Maddison had brought in for him over the past week. "She's going to be angry that you woke up"

"You just said she isn't happy because I wasn't awake and now she's going to be angry because I am awake" Barry lifted his head off the pillow to look at me, the lost confused puppy look on his face.

"She's looking forward to staying at Cisco's tonight" I told him biting my bottom lip knowing the reaction I was going to get from Barry.

"You were going to let her spend the night at his apartment; did you hit your head or something?"

"I didn't have a choice. She's spent four nights at Iris's, a night with Tess and two nights with Joe. What else could I have done – made her sleep here in the lab?"

"It's better than the man-child"

"Come on Barry, she loves spending time with him and Hayley will be there" I reminded him knowing Cisco isn't alone with our daughter, I'm not that stupid. Hayley is the only reason I am allowing her to go if she wasn't there then who knows what will happen to Maddison. She'll probably come back quoting star wars word for word and her name changed to Leia.

"I didn't think of it like that" Barry chuckled to himself, tightening his arms around me.

"That is why you married me, so I can do all the thinking" I tapped the end of his nose, clearly I do all the thinking because the last time he 'thought something through' he ended up unconscious for a week so clearly he doesn't think which means I have to.

"Mommy who are you talking to?" I heard Maddison's voice from behind me. Looking over my shoulder I saw her stood beside the bed her arms full of paper and coloured markers that she had taken from Cisco's lab.

"Daddy's awake" I told her, removing myself from Barry's arms to help her with her things.

"DADDY" Maddison screamed dropping everything she was carrying onto the floor, meaning I will have to pick everything up because once it hits the floor she forgets about it.

Running to the bed she tried to climb up onto it but failed to do so making me smile. Barry sat up again making me glare at him because he knows he should be sitting up yet, let alone picking Maddison up but he will never learn. Maddison cuddled into his chest, her arms wrapped around his neck tight, so tight to the point I thought she was going to strangle him. Leaving them to it, I picked up the coloured markers and paper off the floor and put them into an empty tray at the side of the bed making it easier for her to carry them.

"Zippy" Barry kissed her forehead once she had finished strangling him to death.

"Daddy you've been asleep forever, I think I've grown three inches or something" she told him making me laugh, sitting on the bed beside him. I sat down on the chair listening to her explain everything she has brought for him. Explaining all her drawings to him and why she brought something, it's cute really. I sat listening as she bossed him about. "Not that picture the other one, I did that on last" she told him as he picked up the wrong picture she had drawn up to look at it.

"I'm sorry" Barry placed the picture back onto the table and picked the other one up.

After talking him through every picture, soft toy and other little toy she brought him from home. Her eyes narrowed at him "I'm not talking to you anymore" she told him and jumped down from the bed. Getting down she had no problem with its getting back up again that is the problem, she isn't tall enough yet to do it.

"Why are you not talking to me?" Barry sat up again making me sigh as he looked at Maddison.

"Tell daddy I am angry at him because he didn't listen to my stories" Maddison looked at me, deciding to humour her; I looked at Barry trying to hardest not to laugh.

"Maddison is angry with you because you didn't listen to her stories" I told Barry with the most serious face I could when all I wanted to do was laugh. If Maddison gets anything from me then it's her ability to ignore people when she is angry.

"Thank you mommy, now I'm going to go and colour over there" she pointed to the other side of the room.

"OK sweetie"

"Do you have to humour her?" Barry asked as Maddison took the tray I had put her colours and paper into and walked away from us.

"She's mad with you, not me" I shrugged my shoulder, I'm always going to Maddison's side, I'm a parent it's what we do. Barry will just have to deal with this on his own.

"What stories is she talking about?" I moved closer to the bed and pushed one side up knowing if he's going to sit up then he's going to need support for his back so I might as well lift the bed for him.

"What she's been doing in school, when she's stayed the night at Iris's, Tess's or Joe's" I shrugged pulling the chair up to the side of the bed, as close as I could possibly get.

"Can you tell me?" he asked which made me roll my eyes at him because I knew he would ask me to because he doesn't like it when Maddison is mad at him. It's worse than me giving him the silent treatment.

Sitting side wards against the bed, I rested my arm on the bed giving Barry the opportunity to lace his fingers with mine which I happily accepted. Getting comfortable I started on day one telling him her week from start to finish just so he can tell Maddison he knows everything she told him, therefor putting daddy back in Maddison's good books. Barry listened to everything I told him, even the little details just to win his daughter over when all it would really take is for him to take her into the basement when he's up to it. One trip down there and Barry will be the best daddy ever again – he already is, he'll just gets to share his love with another baby.

* * *

 **So Barry is awake and Maddison is mad with him!**

 **Who wants a Cisco/Maddison chapter?**

 **8+ reviews for the next chapter**

 **Thank you for reading!**


	16. Chapter Fifteen

**I can't believe the response I got to the last chapter so thank you all so much as usual responses below…**

 **Raquel** – Maddison is cute. Barry might find out in the next chapter, it's not that much of a disaster, Hayley is in control. Can you go and tell my dad that about me because my sister is his favourite.

 **AReiss215** – Cait will always have Barry's back as you know. Maddison is 6 going on 16 at this rate. We spoke about everything else on Twitter.

 **Boba** – no he doesn't but he might find out in the next chapter.

 **Fgfgmyfgtr** – Maddison is a little madam at times.

 **Ecb523** – it's only a small one because I knew you would all want one.

 **Foreveryoung07** – you might find out next chapter how Barry reacts and how she tells him.

 **Katmerlos** – Maddison is adorable and nothing else but she is Barry's daughter so she has to be.

 **IziWilson** – who doesn't want it?

 **LovesDragons** – They're a cute Family.

 **Snowbarryfordays** – well here you are!

* * *

Making my way over to the sofa after helping Hayley with the dishes from dinner to join Maddison, who knelt on the floor next to the coffee table drawing I'm not sure on this statistic but I'm almost one hundred percent sure she uses a tree a day drawing. It's a good job Caitlin and Barry get the pay checks they do just to keep her in crayons. Hovering behind her, I tried to figure out what she is drawing, she isn't a bad drawer she just draws random parts so you don't know what it is until it's finished. If anything she is a genius and Caitlin and Barry should be proud of her, hell she might only be six going on seven but she's helped me out before. This kid is going to be a genius scientist one day – I hope.

"Uncle Cisco, stop hovering sit down or go away" Maddison told me without looking up from her paper. I rolled my eyes as she reminds me of Caitlin; she hates people hovering over her shoulder when she is doing something. If I didn't know about Beth then I would put all the money I have on Maddison being Caitlin's blood because what Maddison doesn't have of Barry personality wise, she is Caitlin. Just proves you don't need to be blood to be a mother.

"Are you going to share your crayons?" I asked knowing last time I asked to use her crayons she almost broke my hand off.

"If you promise not to lose any then you can use them" she shot me a warning gaze making me smile.

"I lost your white crayon one time, what do you need a white crayon for anyways?" I asked wondering if she is ever going to forgive me for losing her white crayon in the lab that one time. Since then she normal refused to share her crayons with me when we hang out but it's ok for her to come into my lab, take all my fresh paper and my new marker pens so she can draw. I could stop her but I don't want to because she's hard to say no to. Having to explain to Dr Wells or Dr Morgan why I need to order in new supplies almost on a weekly basis isn't as much fun but they understand.

"If you're drawing on coloured paper Uncle Cisco" she placed her crayon down on top of her drawing and moved a clean sheet of paper in front of me and slid her pack of crayons across the table so I could reach them.

"You're just like your mother, you have an answer for everything" I laughed taking a blue crayon from the pack, being careful as not to make any others fall out of the pack, onto the floor and under the sofa to never be seen again.

"That's because mommy is clever and knows everything" she continued to draw, her eyes looking nowhere other than the drawing in front of her.

"I'm smart as well" I protested

"Not as clever as mommy"

"Keep drawing" I pointed my navy blue crayon at her at a way of telling her to shut up.

Sliding the crayon back into the pack, just so Maddison doesn't shout at me again for losing one, I stood up I went back into the kitchen where Hayley stood looking at something on her phone. Placing my hands onto her hips I peeked over her shoulder to see what she was doing, only to see that she is texting Caitlin with an update on Maddison. Does Caitlin think we're incapable of looking after Maddison or does she do this with everyone who looks after Maddison? If this is how she is with Maddison then how will she be when she has a baby that is her blood?

"Do you think I'm clever?" I asked Hayley wanting to know what she thinks.

"You're very clever honey" she hit send on her reply to Caitlin before turning to look at me.

"Smarter than Caitlin?" I asked only to get a laugh as a reply.

"You're smart but Caitlin is in another league, I don't think there is anything that woman doesn't know – Why?"

"No reason" I kissed her cheek, turning I left the kitchen to re-join Maddison on the floor to continue my drawing.

I do know why this kid loves drawing so much; it's because of how relaxing it can be. When I was younger I must have taken it for granted because I'm enjoying myself right now. I never thought I would be I am.

"What are you drawing?" I asked Maddison looking at her piece of paper still unable to work out what she is drawing.

"It's me and daddy" she smiled placing her red crayon down beside her.

"You dad isn't red"

"It's daddy as the flash and me in my suit" she smiled holding the picture up the right way for me to see it clearer.

"Speaking of, are you positive you want to be called Zippy? You do know I come up with the names" I asked because I could come up with something so much better than Zippy for her.

"I like Zippy" she pouted her face taking on a serious look it does when she is a little angry with people. It should be intimidating but really it's super cute.

"But I can come up with something better for you" I began to think of a name for her.

Something that sums up who she is, the first born speedster, female, fast and completely adorable because when she is older, if she plans on following in Barry's footsteps then she can't be called Zippy can she? She needs a real name that the papers and other media outlets can use. Can you imagine the headline 'Zippy saves Central City' I don't think it works.

"Uncle Cisco I like my name" she sighed if she added in an eye roll then she would be Caitlin's mini me.

"Celerity" I random spoke the first name that came to mind and I liked it, it sounds very girly and sparkly at the same time.

"Ce-Ce-Ce- what?" Maddison asked looking confused with being unable to pronounce it which I thought was cute.

"Celerity, Ce-Le-Rity" I sounded it out for her but she still looked puzzled. "It means swiftness of movement" I smiled proud of myself for coming up with that.

"I like Zippy, Daddy named me" she smiled which told me I wasn't going to win this time. It looks like we're stuck with Zippy for now.

"You can still be called Zippy but Celerity is for when you're out there kicking butt like you dad"

"Can I finish my drawing now, I want to give it daddy tomorrow" she asked uninterested in superhero names.

It amazes me how much she idolises Barry, it makes me wonder if when I have my own kids will they idolise me the way Maddison does Barry, she idolised him before she even knew he is the flash but I know when she is in her teens Barry will be the worst person walking this planet, she will hate him more than mornings just like every teenage girl hates their father.

"Fine – finish your drawing, but this conversation isn't over" I grabbed a crayon and decided to finish my own drawing.

I will make her come around to the name, it's so much better than Zippy, It sounds so much better as well. I know she is only six but I'm thinking about the future. No future superhero is to be known as Zippy. Who is going to take her seriously with a name like that? I blame no one other than Barry for this.

* * *

"Cisco how many times do I have to tell you, don't play with them inside the house – take it outside" Hayley stood in the doorway hands on hips. The whole hands on hips thing when not happy must be a woman thing. Did they get together and decided that they need to help us men out, a sign to how they are angry because that would be it.

"You're stepping into a war zone, grab a gun or be gone" I popped my head out from behind the sofa doing a quick sweep of the living room for Maddison. I refuse to lose to a six year old girl.

"Cisco you are a grown man, why are you playing with toys?" she asked looking less impressed than she was before but she married me, she knows who and what I am and nothing will change that. I design 'badass toys' for a living.

"I'm entertaining Maddison who is six – there for a child"

"I give up with you at times; she's supposed to be going to bed soon. Caitlin is going to flip; you're getting her hyped up. Now get outside before I confiscate your toys" she pointed towards the back of the house.

"It's more fun in here, we have more hiding places"

"Maddison we're taking Uncle Cisco down" Hayley grab a gun and went to join Maddison on the other side of the room, hiding behind a chair.

This is the reason I married her, she pretends she isn't happy but she always ends up joining in, she's my perfect match. The snap of the Nerf gun brought my back into the room as I looked to see Hayley firing in my direction, Quickly ducking back behind the sofa to reload my gun before sending a couple of bullets back in her direction.

"GET HIM" Maddison shouted followed by a round of laughter.

"How does this end?" Hayley asked knowing we needed to get Maddison in bed soon and that isn't going to happen unless we know when the game ends because we could be at this all night if we had too.

"It doesn't" I told her from my hiding place.

"Cisco" Hayley asked in her voice which told me she wanted something.

"Yes?" I popped up from behind the sofa to look at her only to be ambushed by flying bullets hitting me in the chest.

"Game over you're dead – now clear up" she dropped her gun onto the chair in front of her.

"Did we win?" Maddison stood up from behind the chair next to Hayley.

"Yes we did, victory for the girls" Hayley high fived her.

"This round, rematch tomorrow" I smirked starting to pick up the bullets lay all over the living room.

Maddison fired another bullet hitting me in the middle of the forehead which just ensured we have another round tomorrow. I want revenge. Hayley took her upstairs to put her to bed leaving me with clear up duty as well as putting the living room back how it was. I always get the horrible jobs but then again bedtime stories aren't really my thing so I don't care.

* * *

 **I know it's short but it's just a small chapter for you all who wanted a Cisco/Maddison chapter**

 **What do you think to the name Celerity for Maddison? Will it stick?**

 **6+ reviews for the next chapter**

 **Thank you for reading.**


	17. Chapter Sixteen

**I can't believe the response I got to the last chapter so thank you all so much as usual responses below…**

 **Raquel** – well at least I am someone's favourite that's good to know – some girls do hate their parents in the teen years as they want to be given the freedom to be grown up forgetting they still are kids if that makes sense. The name can change yet – it's more of a future name for when she is older and if she follows in Barry's footsteps.

 **AReiss215** – you got a small glimpse as Cisco and Hayley's life and you might get more in the future or should we give them a spin off – we're not giving them a spin off. I already have too much to do haha. I'll speak to you on Twitter when you've finished reading.

 **Clashofthelegends** – as I have pointed out the name might not stick – it is only Cisco's first attempt and it might not come up again. Maddison might keep Zippy like Thea kept Speedy. The news will break soon!

 **Fgfgmyfgtr** – No I knew the word, don't k now if it will stick with Maddison yet – it could change.

 **Ecb523** – we might get more Maddie/Cisco in the future – we'll just have to wait and see.

 **Guest** – you don't need to shout at me haha – but I'm happy you're excited!

 **Katmerlos** – the names might not be permanent – she might stick with Zippy in the future like Thea stuck with Speedy?

 **Bluestriker666** – thank you!

 **LovesDragons** – the name can still change, it's only Cisco's first attempt remember.

 **Snowbarryfordays** – Celerity is for when she is older, not for now if that makes sense – for her crime fighting days if she does follow in Barry's footsteps.

* * *

Yawning I stepped into the kitchen, frowning as my eyes landed on Barry stood in the middle of the kitchen making breakfast. I'm happy to have him home, if not just for the fact I get to sleep in a bed again but more so because I get to sleep beside him, in his arms – my safe haven. Walking past him I made myself a cup of tea, the idea of coffee turning my stomach again this morning. Just waking up turns my stomach, the sooner this first trimester is over the better as the morning sick – aka all freaking day sickness will go away.

Taking my tea, I sat at the breakfast bar watching him, it's feels like a lifetime since he's been in the house to the point where I'm convinced I'm dreaming but that smile tells me it's real. It's has to be real and I know he's smiling because he's home and also a little because it's his birthday which is earning him the death glare from me.

"I'm getting the feeling you're angry with me" he looked up from the eggs in front of him, lifting his mug to his mouth and drinking the dark liquid inside.

"Did the eggs tell you that?" I asked sarcastically from behind my tea, devastated I can't have me morning coffee, one because it knocks me sick the idea of drinking it and two it's not good for the baby.

"How long have we been married – I recognise your death glare when I see it"

"The death glare is because you should be in bed – I should be cooking you birthday breakfast" I pouted as he's breaking our tradition that just started over time. We cook breakfast for the other when it is their birthday and we do it together when it's Maddison's and now he's ruining it by cooking his own birthday breakfast, I am not ok with this.

"I know you like cooking me breakfast on my birthday but I'm sick of being in bed, I was in one for a week remember"

"Do you honestly think I will ever forget that?" I snapped at him, I don't know if it's because he's broke our tradition, the fact he thinks I will ever be able to forget the worst week of my life or if it's the hormones but he's getting on my last nerve – fast.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY DADDY!" Maddison came running into the kitchen, straight into Barry's arm.

We shared a look which was a silent agreement to continue this conversation later, he knows something is wrong with me as he keeps asking me about it but the timing wasn't right. I forget at times that Barry knows me better than anyone and he knows when I'm hiding something, it's only a matter of time before he forces me to tell him what is going on but telling him that he's going to be a dad again isn't something I can spill out over breakfast. I have thought about telling him from the moment he woke up but whenever I tried something got in the way, other people, the moment it was never right but I am going to tell him – soon.

"Daddy" Maddison started poking Barry's cheek trying to get his attention.

"Zippy, you don't have to poke me" he sat her on the counter top beside him while he continued to make breakfast.

"I got you this" she handed the gift and card to him, which he happily accepted.

"Thank you" he kissed her forehead, leaving the breakfast to cook

"It's a card and a mug" she smiled boldly at him, us both burst out laughing.

"Maddison you're not supposed to tell him" I laughed shaking my head at her. Why is spent the best part of an hour helping her wrap the mug because she was determined to do it herself instead of letting me do it for her. If I had of known she would tell him what it was then I wouldn't have bothered helping her wrapping it at all.

"I'm sure it's the best mug in the world"

"Daddy just hurry up and open it" Maddison told him her inpatient side coming out.

"Alright I'm doing it" Barry rolled his eyes at her, carefully undoing the paper from around the mug. Removing the paper completely he placed it onto the counter beside Maddison and looked at the mug. "World's best daddy" he turned the mug around to show me, the words written in Maddison's handwriting on the side in different colours with a little drawing of her and Barry next to it. "You got that right, now everyone else will know it"

"I got it for your lab as you keep breaking them"

"Zippy I don't break my mugs, other people break my mugs" he told her the truth, people come into his lab and end up knocking his mugs off the table and it's not like he can use his speed to catch them so he allows them to break. Only to come home and complain about another mug dying on him.

"Ok, how about we have breakfast because I'm starving" I decided to move things along so I can give Barry his gift after breakfast when we're alone.

Barry nodded placing the mug onto the counter behind him before continuing to make breakfast, I might be mad at him for making breakfast when that is what I got up for this morning but right now I'm starving and I want food – I am eating for two remember.

* * *

Forget eating for two, I feel as if I'm eating for the five thousand. It odd look given to me by Barry didn't go unnoticed as I happily polished off five pancakes, four rashes of bacon and two large spoons worth of fresh fruit. How I'm not bigger than the house already I don't know, the one thing I do know is this baby is already taking after Barry when it comes to eating which only confirms my theories that this baby is also a speedster. Just what I need, two little speedster and a fully grown man child speedster for once in my life is it too much to as for something normal. Just one day with no Meta humans of any kind including speedsters.

"Daddy I've finished, can I leave the table now?"

"If mommy has finished then yes you can" two sets of green eyes turned to look in my direction as I packed another strawberry into my mouth.

"I'm done" I said looking at the leftover food on the table. "I think" I bit my bottom lips wondering his Baby Allen has had enough to eat or if he or she wants more. "Yes I'm done – go upstairs and get dressed and remember to brush your teeth" I called after her, her little legs already taking her out of the kitchen before I could finish my sentence. "It sucks I have to work, we could have spent the day together" I moved my chair closer to Barry, resting my head on his shoulder.

"Don't worry, I'm taking Maddie to the lab, it's been a while since she last 'played'. I think it will help make things up to her" he kissed the top of my head; removing himself from the table he began to clear the empty plates and leftover food away.

"Leave that" I followed him over to the sink where he stood. "I need to give you my gift" I slipped the two envelopes out from my robe pocket handing them to him.

"Why are they numbered?" he looked puzzled at him, as if the code is the hardest thing he will ever have to crack in his life.

"Because that is the order you need to open them in" I rolled my eyes, leaning on the counter beside him, waiting for him to get a move on and open them.

"I wonder what this one is" he began to shake the first envelope as if it's the biggest gift he ever received, or a child trying to work out what gift they got left under the tree by Santa.

"It's an envelope – open it" I lightly slapped his stomach, wondering why we have to go through this routine every year. He only does it to me because he knows how much I hate it when he does.

"OK and – OUCH!" he rubbed his stomach where I slapped him making me roll my eyes. I stood patiently as he opened the envelope at the slowest pace known to man. "What is it?" he looked confused as he removed the content from inside.

"I booked up a weekend away – just the two of us. Joe has already offered to babysit" I smiled knowing we're going to need a weekend away before this new baby comes and the whole house turns to ciaos, crying and night feeds.

"I can't wait – sounds like a naughty weekend to me" he wiggled his eyebrows at me, when all I could do is roll my eyes in return. When he finds out I'm pregnant his dirty weekend plans may get ruined.

"Shut up and open the other one" I looked at the clock knowing I still needed to get ready for work yet and he is making the art of opening envelopes into the longest task possible.

"Alright – just don't hit me again" he laughed deciding to go straight to opening it without the act.

Removing the contents again, he scanned the paper inside and what looked like a million emotions crossed his face. I kept my eyes on him, his eyes scanning the paper again before looking over at me.

"Are you serious?" he asked turning the piece of paper around to face me, the words 'I'm pregnant' written across the page in blue and pink.

"Deadly serious – you're going to be a daddy again" I smiled my teeth sinking into my bottom lip as I waited for his reaction. I have spent hours wondering when the right time to tell him would be so why not on his birthday because this time next year he's going to have two kids to shower him in birthday love.

Out of nowhere he lunged at me, taking me into his arms and lifting me off the floor causing me to yelp in surprise as he began to spin me around in the middle of the kitchen to the point I thought he was slowly losing his mind. "I don't think my day is going to get any better from here" he laughed finally standing on the spot before I threw up on him. "How long?"

"Almost three months now – I'm already showing a little"

"Why didn't you tell me sooner?" he asked setting me back down firmly on the ground.

"I only found out about a month ago myself, at first I thought I was just late and I put that down to stress, I didn't think anything off it until month two when I decided to do a test and it came back positive then everything went crazy and I never had chance to tell you – well I did tell you but you were unconscious"

"I don't think that counts but this is the best birthday present ever – I want to tell everyone I know"

"I get that you're excited but how about we wait until we've told Maddison – we can tell her tonight" I held his face in my hands, forcing him to look at me when I know all he wants to do is no doubt run down the street telling everyone he passes and with his super speed he would pass a lot of people.

"Fine, we tell her tonight and everyone else tomorrow" he pouted.

Taking the opportunity, I pressed my lips to his pouted one, feeling him kiss me back the moment we made contact. His arms sliding around waist pulling me in closer to him – he may as well while he can, within the coming months I'm only going to get bigger making it harder for us to get as close as we can now. We'll have a life between us. "Well I need to get ready for work" I pushed away from him and skipped out of the kitchen and headed upstairs, leaving Barry to clean the kitchen.

* * *

 **So Barry finally knows and I like that she told him in a really simple way!**

 **How do you think Maddison will react and do you want the chapter where they tell her?**

 **8+ reviews for the next chapter**

 **Thank you for reading!**


	18. Chapter Seventeen

**I can't believe the response I got to the last chapter so thank you all so much as usual responses below…**

 **Raquel** – I'm sorry for making you use them words, I don't think you will need them with this chapter.

 **AReiss215** – Poor Barry all he wanted is a dirty weekend alone with his wife but that is ruined by his impending arrival.

 **Boba** – you're welcome.

 **Fgfgmyfgtr** – a lot of people don't, I don't know why I bother anymore.

 **Ecb523** – yes he knows, I told you he would find out sooner than you think.

 **Gokulordz** – it's a little far for a six year old to travel.

 **Katmerlos** – well she does find out this chapter as does everyone else.

 **Bluestriker666** – thank you!

 **LovesDragons** – thank you … now for everyone else to find out…

 **Foreveryoung07** – you'll find out now.

 **IziWilson** \- you'll have to wait and see.

 **Ok now for a little news … I'm sad to say that this story is coming to an end … we have 3 chapters left of this story and then it is over but I hope you'll all like how it ends!**

* * *

"Maddison can you come in here, we have something to tell you" Barry shouted so she could hear him in the kitchen where she sat at the table painting.

A couple of seconds later the sound of her feet hitting the hardwood floor echoed throughout the house as she came charging down the hallway and into the living room where I sat beside Barry on the sofa.

"I have something to tell you" she smiled hopping onto the sofa between us.

"What did you break?" I asked the only time she ever wants to tell us something is when she has done something bad.

"Or who did you upset now?" Barry asked knowing whatever she has to tell us fell into one of those two categories. She's either upset someone or she has broken something.

"No, I forgot to tell you that I got a gold star in school today" she smiled pulling her t-shirt out to show us the small gold star on his chest.

Signing in unison we looked at each other happy we didn't have go and apologise to anyone because Maddison said something she shouldn't have or at the fact we didn't have to break out the sweeping brush because she's broken something in the house. I don't know why out of everything she had to inherit from Barry she needed to inherit his ability to get into trouble, for example she decided to tell her teacher that her butt was fat, let's just say that parent teacher meeting wasn't the best one we've had having to listen to her teacher explain to us what she had said to her but the hardest part was no to laugh in the teachers face because Maddison has always spoken her mind.

"Well done, we're very proud of you" I told her knowing she must be doing something right in school to be awarded a gold star. Anything is better than calling your teacher fat.

"What do you want to tell me, I want to finish my painting before bed" she looked between the two of us, it's times like this it makes me wonder if she is almost seven or seventeen. Most kids don't want to go to bed; Maddison wants to finish what she is doing knowing she has to go then.

"Mommy and I have some exciting news for you" Barry looked over at me, a silent message for me to tell her.

"I'm getting a puppy, no kitten – wait it's a pony" she began to squeal inbetween us.

"No you're not getting any of them"

"Well what's the point then, I'm going to finish my painting"

"Maddison will you listen to what we're trying to tell you and not interrupt" Barry picked her up and sat her on his lap, holding her in place so she couldn't try and run off again.

"Ok, what we're trying to tell you is – you're going to be a big sister. Daddy and I are having a baby" I told her a little afraid of how she will react to the news. She is used to it being just the three of us. It's always been just the three of us for all these year and now adding a new addition to the family is a big deal, especially for her.

"Can I have a sister?" she asked which made me laugh knowing she isn't upset at the thought of being a big sister.

"We don't get to choose sweetie" I laughed knowing if we could choose then it would a lot easier when it comes to buying clothes and other things. With this baby I plan on being prepared for everything, unlike Maddison who turned up then we bought everything she needed but that wasn't our choice we didn't know about her, this baby we do know about.

"But I don't want a brother" she moaned folding her arms over her chest in a little mood. "Boys are horrible, I mean Jamie is ok but he always goes home again – I don't want to live with one all the time"

"Saving that one – I'll remind you of that when you want to date" Barry tickled her sides making her flap around in his lap.

"We're going to have to wait and see" I told her once she settled back down in Barry's arms, reaching my hand over to her hair moving it back into place and out of her eyes.

"Boys are always dirty and he could touch my teddies and make them all dirty as well. I don't want a brother"

"Zippy we have to wait" Barry told her once again but something tells me, almost every conversation is going to be about not wanting a brother or why she shouldn't have a brother, something is tells me we shouldn't have told her about the baby until we know what it is, that is if we want to know the sex of the baby, it's not something we have discussed yet but something that we need to.

"Well make sure I get a sister – I'm going to go finish my painting now"

Barry released her from his hold as she ran back out of the room, turning to look at him; both of us started laughing at her. I know if we end up having a boy then I know she isn't going to be happy but she'll have to get used to the idea of having a brother. I haven't asked Barry but I know he would like a son, if I was to ask him he would say he isn't bothered but I know in the pit of my stomach that he would like a son because I know how close he is to his dad and he would want that with his own son whereas I don't care and I'm being honest about that, I don't mind having a son or another daughter because whatever it is, it's just a symbol of the love Barry and I have for each other.

With Maddison now told, it's just a matter of telling the rest of the people we know, well the rest of the group that is.

* * *

Being the dramatic person he is Barry called an emergency team flash meeting to break the new of our pending arrival to everyone. Nothing like making them think there is an emergency just to tell them we're getting a new addition to the team, with Maddison sat on his shoulders we made our way to the cortex where he told everyone to meet him, I walked beside him knowing everyone is going to be freaking out wondering what the big emergency is.

Walking into the cortex all eyes turned to look at us, scanning the room I noticed everyone is here so we can just come right out with it.

"Why have you called us all here?" Joe asked stepping around the control panel.

"I'm scanned the city multiple times and I can't find anything" Cisco looked up from his computer screen.

Removing Maddison from his shoulders, Barry set her down on her feet expecting her to run off but she just stood in front of him. "I well we – have something to tell you" he looked around the group, taking my hand in his – lacing our fingers together.

"I have something to tell you as well – I'm going to be a big sister" Maddison cut Barry off stealing his thunder, he's been awake since dawn excited to share the news with everyone and Maddison went and did it for him.

"You mean" Joe said pointing to my stomach.

"Yes, we're having a baby" Barry confirmed only to be met by a loud roar of cheering.

"But it's not going to be a boy" Maddison stated firmly before running off to my lab, no doubt to find her emergency toy backup hidden in one of the lockers in there.

"You know it's a girl?" Iris asked as we both got pulled into a group hug and the congratulations started.

"No she just really doesn't want a brother" I laughed looking over her shoulder to keep my eyes on Maddison inside my lab knowing some stuff in there can be dangerous.

"Oh, well let's hope for a girl then – you know for Maddie's sake and not because we already have too many boys around here" Hayley laughed as we slowly began to break off into two groups, Barry being pulled off to one side with the rest of the men while I was left with the girls.

"I told you that you'd be next" Tess winked.

"Let's hope for a healthy baby, that is all we can ask for" I reminded them because as long as this baby is healthy and strong then that is all I care about.

"We'll have to start planning the baby shower now" Iris smiled finally feeling in her element again.

I didn't want a fuss, I don't even want a baby shower but if Iris has anything to do with it then I'm having one because she will easily talk Hayley and Tess into helping and then it will all just escalate from there once the three of them get together.

* * *

 **I know it's short but there is only so much you can write on telling people that you're having a baby.**

 **I do hope you liked it and poor Barry having his thunder stolen by Maddison.**

 **6+ reviews for the next chapter**

 **Thank you for reading.**


	19. Chapter Eighteen

**I can't believe the response I got to the last chapter so thank you all so much as usual responses below…**

 **Raquel** – Maddison is the best – that is all I can say.

 **AReiss215** – I know poor Barry who only wanted that moment to tell everyone he got Caitlin pregnant and Maddison stole it! No doubt I will speak to you on twitter soon.

 **Boba** – Eddie is still alive and married to Iris with a son called Jamie so why would they name a boy after him? As for a name you'll have to wait and see.

 **Fgfgmyfgtr** – I know poor Barry!

 **Ecb523** – Sorry but it is coming to an end, as for baby Allen 2.0 you'll have to wait and see.

 **Clashofthelegends** – only 2 left now as for that they are having you'll have to wait and see.

 **Katmerlos** – yes this is coming to an end but I have other projects in the works.

 **Bluestriker666** – who else was going to announce it to them apart from her?

 **LovesDragons** – I never got a brother either and I'm the youngest which sucks.

 **Foreveryoung07** – I know, poor Barry but he might get another moment that she can't steal

 **IziWilson** – I can't tell you anything – you'll have to wait and see.

 **Guest** – yes we haven't long left of this story now.

 **With each chapter we come closer to the end … only 2 left now!**

* * *

"Barry will you stop messing and sit down before I ask the nurse to throw you out" I whispered yelled at him as he continued to play with anything he could get his hands on. I knew bring him along to this scan was a bad idea but he's said time and time again – more like reminded me he is going to be here for everything but I have a sneaky suspicion that when it comes to the actual birth he's not going to be so keen to get involved, not when I'm kicking, screaming and telling him how much I hate him.

"I'm just curious – what the hell does this do?" he asked pointing to one of the machines by the bed.

"Just sit your ass down or leave" I rolled my eyes at him as if I wasn't nervous enough about today, it doesn't help I have to watch what Barry is doing as the same time.

"Cait I know you're nervous but everything will be ok" Barry finally sat in the chair beside the bed, taking my hand into his. Bring my hand up to his lips he pressed a kiss to the back of my hand and held it there.

"What if it has the speed force and they can tell on the scan?" I asked rubbing my hand over my slightly swallow stomach.

"Cait they're not going to be able to tell, I mean Maddison has it and no one noticed with her" he shrugged which didn't fill me with much confidence.

"You don't know for sure that they didn't know. You wasn't there remember"

"Alright you don't have to remind me that I wasn't there for Maddison to begin with but surely if they noticed something like that then someone would have taken her at birth for testing. They don't ignore things like that"

"You think they're going to take my baby?" I panicked ready to pack up and leave, to do the care of my baby myself. If there is a possibility of this child being taken away from me then I'll happily track my babies progress myself. I don't need another doctor; I'll manage on my own.

"Caitlin calm down, this panic can't be helping your blood pressure and that isn't good for the baby"

"Will you stop reading them baby books, you already know everything – you well we raised Maddison" I reminded him as them baby books are driving me up the wall.

I got to bed at night and he's lay there reading one, I sit down to eat my breakfast and he tells me something he has read. Why he needs to or wants to read them is beyond me. We raised Maddison together and she's doing ok so we know what we're doing when it comes to babies. If anything I wish I could take the books and shove them where the sun doesn't shine or even better burn them – anything to get the things out of my life.

The doctor finally entered the room as I turned my gaze to Barry giving him a warning look to behave or I'll happily beat him to death with his precious baby books. "Shall we get started" the doctor said pulling the ultrasound machine closer to the bed. I rolled my head to the side to look at Barry who had taken it upon himself to now stand beside the bed instead of sitting – if you ask me he's watched too many movies, he would have been fine where he was sitting.

The doctor started the examination as I lay nervously waiting for news, silently praying in my head that everything is ok with the baby. It's taken us what felt like a lifetime to be in this situation – to the point I thought there was something wrong with me. Always having that thought in the back of my mind that maybe I can't have children because Maddison is proof that there is nothing wrong with Barry which means it had to be me. Barry did managed to make Maddison by a one night stand where as we have been married for years and nothing until now.

"Nice steady heartbeats" the doctor announced turning the volume up allowing the loud thumping of our baby's heartbeat to fill the room.

"Excuse me – beats as in plural meaning more than one?" I asked feeling the panic set in, can we really raise more than one baby at a time?

"Beats as in three" the doctor turned the machine around to face us so we could see the picture of our babies on the screen, "Congratulations you're having triplets"

"T-T-Triplets" Barry stuttered beside me. Turning to look at him, anyone would think he's just been told his dog had died due to the horrified look on his face.

"Barry are you ok?" I asked more worried about Barry than the thought of raising three babies right now – I can freak out about that later.

"I think I need to sit down again" letting go of my hand, he stumbled backwards and flopped down into the chair.

"You have from what I can tell, three very healthy babies with very strong heartbeats. Carrying triplets is what we call a high risk pregnancy but being a doctor yourself you already know all this but I have to explain everything to you. A normal pregnancy is forty weeks but with triplets there is a risk of premature labour, normal triplets are born around the thirty-four week mark. We will want to monitor you more often due to the high risk, I'll go and schedule your next appointment now and I'll leave you some pamphlets at reception for you"

"Thank you" I smiled ignoring Barry for a moment, leaving him to his little freak out while I paid attention to the doctor.

"I'll leave you to get dressed again, you can collect print outs of the scan from reception – congratulations again"

Waiting for the doctor to leave the room, I turned to look at Barry who sat as stiff as a board in shock. "Are you ok?" I asked reaching my hand out to him. I understand his shock and what I can only call mini breakdown, I'm just surprised I am being so calm about this, raising a new born is hard enough without having to raise three at the same time but I know we'll managed because we have a great support team around us to help with whatever we need.

Climbing off the bed, I quickly changed back into my dress that only just fits me now, let alone in a couple of months times when I'm bigger than he house because of the three babies currently growing inside me. Knowing I'm not going to get any response from Barry soon. I dragged him behind me as I went to the reception desk to collect my things, including my next appointment and print out of our babies from the scan. Leaving the hospital I put Barry into the car, still in his frozen shocked state and dug around into my purse for a small amount of serum hoping it will help him, a small dose of this is like a small shot of whiskey for a normal human, it might bring him around a little.

* * *

"So what do I owe the pleasure of your company too?" Henry asked from the other side of the glass.

Once we left the hospital and the serum had done nothing for Barry apart from make him ask every question he could think off, a little improvement from blank silence I decided maybe a trip to see his dad would help – Henry can always talk some sense into Barry. if there is ever a time that Barry needs a pep talk it would be now and I don't think one of mine will do it, I think he needs some fatherly advice – well that and also because we haven't told Henry he is going to be a grandpa again – especially not to triplets.

"We have some news for you" I spoke knowing Barry is still a little overwhelmed by everything that is happened so far today. He can fight a Meta without batting an eyelid but the idea of triplets is enough to in a way bring him to his knees'.

"I have news of my own but I will let you go first – what is your news?"

"You're going to be a grandpa again" Barry finally spoke up. "To triplets" he added which made me smile, only for the fact he managed to say the word triplet without stuttering. Baby steps but still a step forwards from where we were before.

"Wow – you're both going to hand your hands full with but I will be around to help"

"What do you mean?" I asked now looking as confused as Barry, how can he be around to help?

"I was waiting until you came to visit but you're here now so I'll tell you – this morning I received news that I am to be released on parole next weeks"

"Dad that is amazing, especially after I failed to catch the man who really killed mom"

"Barry I've told you time and time again to let that go, I'm being released now and you have a family to focus on – a rapidly increasing one at that" Henry shook his head, I know it still kills Barry to know his mom's real murderer got away but hopefully with his dad now being released on parole he will be able to move on properly.

"I know and I'm trying to but you're also family" Barry sighed taking my hand in his. I could be wrong but I think the news of his dad's release has brought him back into the real world – how long it will last I don't know.

"You're welcome to stay with us once you get out. You can stay for however long you need" I offered as he is going to need somewhere to stay.

Having him stay with us gives Maddison a chance to really get to know her Grandpa Henry as we came to the agreement that she will visit him once a year which even Henry wasn't happy about to begin with. He didn't want her anywhere near this place but we came to the decision that we will all visit him on his birthday each year and even if he hates to admit it, I know Henry liked seeing her.

Leaving Barry to talk to his dad, I went in search of a bathroom then waited in the waiting area just outside for him to finish knowing they're going to have a lot to talk about so it's best to leave them to it. Hopefully Barry will be a little more excited about our baby news once he's finished. I just hope Henry manages to talk some sense into him. The only positive about this whole situation is that we will have super speed on our side unlike normal parents who have triplets. Barry has his super speed to deal with three screaming babies.

* * *

 **So they're having triplets – who called that one?**

 **And Henry is being released from prison – woohoo**

 **6+ reviews for the next chapter**

 **Thank you for reading!**


	20. Chapter Nineteen

**I can't believe the response I got to the last chapter so thank you all so much as usual responses below…**

 **Raquel** – that is the idea… to surprise you haha.

 **AReiss215** – I think you're the only one to mention Henry … I love that dude. They're going to be out numbered.

 **Boba** – and a happily ever after…

 **Fgfgmyfgtr** – No he isn't out of prison in this story, he has been there from the beginning but he is out now. it's going to be a handful plus some.

 **Ecb523** – is it a good feeling? Well here come the triplets!

 **Clashofthelegends** –

 **Katmerlos** – only 1 left now.

 **Guest** – a lot of people want that.

 **LovesDragons** – we'll have to wait and see if they have speed or not.

 **Foreveryoung07** – you're not the first person to ask for that … read on to find out.

 **IziWilson** – what is it with you and boys?

 **Anskyfighter** – it's going to be so much fun…

 **Gokulordz** – yes they did have a kid but that is background information and not important to this story.

 **Bluestriker666** – thank you!

 **Who is ready for a time jump … everyone welcome the triplets haha.**

* * *

 **5 Months Later**

"My back is killing me" I slumped into the nearest chair, when they told me I was having triplets they never warned me about the back pain that came with it. I knew I would get some but nothing like how it is today and with being at the stage where I am about to explode all over the room.

"You should be at home resting" Barry pulled the chair up beside me, now over the moon with the idea of having three new babies in the house – it did take him a little while to get his head around the idea but now he doesn't stop fussing, it's gotten to the point I wish he would slip back into another coma for a while to give me a break from his fussing and at times smothering. For some reason he thinks that going into the kitchen to get a glass of water is a bad idea – I'm pregnant not dying. "You really don't have to be here"

"I do need to be here to make sure I don't end up a widow, Maddison continues to have a father and our three unborn babies don't come into this world fatherless" I reminded him, resting my head on his shoulder I wish I was at home fast asleep in bed, I thought the sleepless nights start when you have the babies not while they're still in the womb.

"Just because you're not here doesn't mean I am going to get myself killed"

"Do I need to remind you of the time I was here and you was unconscious for a whole week?" I raised my eyebrow at him; I would never be able to rest at home wondering what is going on here at the lab.

It's not every day your husband runs head first at super speed into an armed robbery or something as equally dangerous. I really should have thought about this more before marrying him – right now marrying him doesn't look like a good life decision but it's too late to back out now especially with three babies on the way. The plus side to marrying someone with super speed is he has the nursery decorated in no time and when it comes to flat pack furniture – he's a dream.

"It's happening" I spoke allowed as another shooting pain shot through me. My hand reaching out for Barry's only to end up digging my nails into the skin on the back of his hand. It's a good job he heals fast because that might come in handy over the coming hours.

"What – another Meta attack?" he asked snapping his head to look at the monitors beside us, so fast I thought he was going to give himself whiplash.

"No you idiot – the babies they're coming"

"Where are the car keys, what do we need – where is Maddison?" he began firing questions at me, looking around the lab no doubt for the car keys.

"In your pocket but I don't think we have time for that" I spoke between gritted teeth as another surge of pain took over my body – why women do this I don't know, we must be mental yet you have people in this world with sixteen kids.

"What do you mean, it's only just started I thought this thing takes hours. In my book it says it can last for days" Barry started emptying his pockets, only to put everything back into them again.

"I've been having pains since this morning but they're getting stronger and closer together"

"That's why you keep randomly counting – what do you want me to do"

"I don't know just think of something" I cried out.

"Wait here – I'll be back in a minute"

"I'm not exactly in the position to run a marathon now" I shot back sarcastically wondering why all of a sudden this labour has come on full force all of a sudden. I know these babies are likely to have super speed but that doesn't mean they can speed my labour up.

Barry flashed out of the room, only to be stood in front of me moments later with the baby bags on his back which didn't fill me with a lot of confidence. If he thinks he's delivering these babies himself then he can forget that idea. I'd prefer him went and got his dad who does have medical experience and knows what he is doing.

"You're not going to like this but I'm going to have to carry you to the hospital, it's the fastest way" Taking my hands he pulled me up from the chair and up into his arms which surprised me, surely I'm too heavy for him after all he is carrying four people here but right now I don't care as long as it gets me to someone else who knows what they're doing then I'm ok with it after all it's not like I can deliver these babies alone. I have delivered babies before but I don't think I could deliver my own. "Hold on tight – don't want to drop the four of you"

Normal I would hate the idea of him using his speed with the babies but desperate times lead to drastic measures, burying my head into the crook of his neck Barry took off out of the lab at full speed.

* * *

 **BARRY**

I couldn't help but smile as I looked down at my sleeping sons and daughter, each of them perfect. Since the moment they were born I haven't been able to stop looking at them – how small they look but the doctor said that is normal when it comes to triplets, they're going to be smaller than a single pregnancy. The moment my eyes saw them I felt the love only a parent could. Turning to the bed beside me I looked at Caitlin who slept just like our babies and I don't think I could love her more than I do. She has given me the perfect gift but we still need to name them. Caitlin fell asleep not long after making it back from theatre having been rushed in for an emergency C-section as one of the babies heartbeats became slow and they didn't want to risk any of the by waiting for a natural birth.

"Barry?" Caitlin's sleepy voice questioned as she looked around the room.

"I'm here, we're all here" I said only wishing Maddison was in here with us instead of out in the waiting room with everyone else but I wanted Caitlin to be awake when we brought her in to meet her new brothers and sister.

"How are they?"

"Perfect, healthy with ten fingers and toes each, I counted" I laughed moving away from them and over to where Caitlin lay in the bed.

"What about Maddison?" she slowly began to sit up as she cringed in pain. Supporting her back, I lifted the bed up for her making sure she was comfortable.

"Outside, I waited until you were awake. I went out and told them at they're here and that it's two boys and a girl" I smiled still unable to believe that all this is happening. In my head I prepared myself for triplets but looking at them in the flesh, seeing them all breathing is amazing. "I'll go and get her"

Pressing my lips to her forehead, I left the room and took the short walk to the waiting room where everyone sat waiting wanting to meet the new arrivals, the smile still on my face and I have it feeling it isn't going anywhere any time soon.

"Is everything ok?" My dad stood up as he spotted me walking towards them.

"Everything is fine, I came for Maddison" I bounced over to them as if I was walking on cloud nine. "Do you want to meet your new brothers and sister?" I crouched down in front of her.

"Really?" she asked excitedly. Nodding my head yes, I picked her up and began walking back towards Caitlin and the triplets.

"We'll wait here until you're ready for us" Joe spoke from his seat beside my dad both of them looking like proud grandads.

Once back in the room again, I put Maddison down on her feet allowing her to run to Caitlin, wrapping her arms around Caitlin she gave her a light hug which made me smile. "Hi Mommy, daddy said I can meet my new brothers and sister"

"You can, they're over there" she replied pointing in the direction of the triplets.

"Come on" I called her over as I took a quick glance at the triplets. "You need to be quiet because we can't wake them"

"Ok daddy" she smiled. Lifting her into my arms so she could see them properly, I followed her eyes as she looked between the three of them, Unsure of which one to look at first. "Do they have names?"

"Not yet, mommy and me haven't decided yet" I smiled over at Caitlin knowing she wishes she could be stood with us but the doctor said she needs to stay in before for now to allow her stitches to settle into place.

"They're cute, even if they are boys" she pulled her face making us both laugh. "My sister is cuter; I think you should call her Scarlet after daddy"

I turned my head to look at Caitlin to see what she thought about the name, I liked it but we had to agree. From the smile on her face I could tell she was thinking the same thing as me. "Are you done?"

"Yes, you can put me down now"

"Why don't you run bank to everyone while I talk to mommy?"

I opened the door and stood and watched as she ran back down the hallway to the waiting room, closing the door I pulled a chair up next to the bed so we could finally talk about naming our three bundles of joy. "What do you think?"

"I like it and it would make Maddie happy if she named her sister"

"Scarlet it is then"

"Scarlet Nora Allen" Caitlin took my hand, giving it a small squeeze.

"Really?" I asked surprised she wanted to use my mom's name.

"From what you have told me, your mom was a great person and I wish I could have met her. Now what to name our sons" she replied which made us both go into thinking mode, we have spent many hours talking about names and could never decide on any, this could take a while if you ask me.

* * *

Holding the door open and my dad, Joe, Iris and Eddie piled into the room all eager to meet the new additions to the family and team flash. I smiled at Caitlin who looked more awake now with the three babies asleep on her. Closing the door once again once everyone was inside the room, I made my way to Caitlin's said both of us happy with the names we have chosen.

"I want you all to meet our triplets" I said proudly as they crowed around the bed to get a good look at them.

"Have you named them yet?" Iris asked excited at the idea of having babies in the family again.

"We have, I want you all to meet Ace Henry Allen" I carefully handed Ace to my dad. "Asher Joseph Allen" I smiled picking Asher up and giving him to Joe "and last but by no means least my other little princess Scarlet Nora Allen" I cradled her against my chest before Iris held her arms out towards me wanting a cuddle.

"You gave her your mom's middle name?" my dad asked almost surprised but they should have seen it coming, we did name the boys after their two grandpas'.

"Cait's idea" I smiled carefully sitting down on the bed beside Caitlin while the group cooed over the triplets.

"I named Scarlet – after daddy" Maddison smile proudly.

"It's a beautiful name for a beautiful little girl from another beautiful girl" Iris ruffled Maddison's hair as she stood on her tips toes trying to look at Scarlet.

"They're all beautiful but you're going to have your hands full from now on" Joe looking between the two of us, I looked at Caitlin as we both nodded in unison knowing all too well what we're letting ourselves in for but I don't care, they're all perfect and we have four beautiful children and I couldn't be more proud to say I'm their dad.

* * *

 **So the triplets are here and that means only one chapter left which is an epilogue!**

 **Who wants a time jump to grown up Maddison?**

 **Also I am really not happy with this chapter but I've missed with it too much which is probably the reason why …. I don't know. I feel like it's missing something but I don't know what.**

 **6+ reviews for the next chapter**

 **Thank you for reading!**


	21. Epilogue

**Just like always, I'm not going to do replies on the final chapter… all I want to say is thank you to everyone who has read, reviewed and followed Bombshell and Aftershock and I hope you continue to read whatever else I decided to write in the future… thank you again for coming on the journey with me.**

* * *

 **11 YEARS LATER**

I sat nervously tapping my fingers against the desk as the five of us crowded around the monitor to watch what is happening. Why I ever allowed Maddison to go with Barry I don't know, part of me was hoping that having Maddison beside him would remind Barry to be careful but I don't know anymore. Adjusting Scarlet on my lap, I pulled my boys to my side as we all watched nervously with Cisco, waiting for something to happen. Normally I wouldn't let the triplets watch but they're all curious as this is Maddison's first time fighting alongside Barry and I can't help but feel we made the wrong decision allowing her to go but she is eighteen she can do as she pleases and would do it anyways because she is stubborn like her father and her siblings. All four of them are mini Barry's with green eyes, the same smile – the boys more than Maddison and Scarlet, carbon copies of their father. Unlike Maddison and Scarlet who have adapted a little of my personality, scarlet is a worrier like me, whereas Maddison has the urge to plan everything. Ace and Asher just go with the flow like Barry.

"Mom is Maddie going to be ok?" Scarlet asked biting her lower lips, she might worry like her momma but she is a daddy's girl at heart. All four of them idolise Barry and all want to become a hero like him.

"Lettie, Maddie will be fine she's strong and dad has trained her – stop worrying" Ace shook his head at his sister making me roll my eyes at them.

"She will be fine Lettie" I reassured her but wished I could believe that myself. If anything happens to my baby girl then I will be kicking butt myself because no one hurts my babies and gets away with it.

"they're going to kick butt" Asher said which made me snap my head to look at Cisco knowing he is the one who put that into his head.

"I can't see anything" Barry's voice filled the room, "are you into the security feed?"

"We can see you" I replied scanning the camera's for any movement. "Just be careful please, Maddison that includes you … Bartholomew make sure our baby girl is ok" I added just to remind Barry that he needs to focus on Maddison as well, if she looks in trouble then they get out of there. They take no risks not on her first time out there with him.

"Mom, I'm not a baby anymore, I can look after myself" Maddison whined through the coms causing me to laugh to myself. She says she isn't a baby then whine like one.

"You'll always be my baby girl and I'm making sure you come back in one piece" I told her flat out – it doesn't matter how old she gets, she will always be my baby girl until I take my last breath on this earth.

"Mom you're so embarrassing"

"That's my job sweetie, now go save the city and be careful" I replied never missing an opportunity to embarrass her. She may be dressed as a superhero but she's still my daughter, just like Barry is my husband. To the world he is the flash to me he's Barry Allen even when in the suit.

"Sorry to break up the family moment but Urmmm Barry, crazy Meta dude incoming – three o'clock" Cisco looked over at the four of us sat beside him.

"Are you ready to do this Celerity?" I heard Barry asked but couldn't ignore the smirk on Cisco's face, even after all these years he isn't letting the name slide.

"Dad it's Zippy, it's always been Zippy" Maddison's voice flooded the cortex wiping the smirk off Cisco's face.

"Sorry bud but this is one name you don't get to decide on" I patted his shoulder but my eyes remained fixed on the screen in front of me.

I froze as I watched Barry and Maddison move towards the new Meta who currently wanted to destroy the city. Both of them going in a different direction, Barry to confront him while Maddison snuck up behind him, the element of surprise and a surprise it's going to as no one knows she exists yet but after today they will. Everyone will know what a kick ass daughter I have – well what a kick ass she is because they don't know she is my daughter but you get the idea.

"This is awesome" Ace bounced excitedly beside me. Picking up his drink he slurped at the straw making me roll my eyes at him.

"Remind me later that you're to spend less time with Uncle Cisco"

I gasped in horror, gripping onto Scarlet tighter as the new Mata which Cisco still hasn't named threw Maddison across the room and into the brick wall. If she didn't heal fast like Barry then I would be screaming in horror right now.

"Get up, get up, get up" I mumbled to myself, ignoring what Barry is doing knowing he has years of experience when it comes to these things.

I know I told him to look after her but from what I can tell he hasn't noticed what has happened or is confident that she will get up by herself, if she doesn't then I'm going to have to step in here and tell him to get our daughters and his own ass out of there. Relief flooded my body as Maddison finally got up, brushing herself down and if I know my daughter then she is going to be pissed, very pissed right now which could be a good or a bad thing – time to find out I guess.

Running at full speed she tackled the Meta to the floor which told me she is more than very pissed. "Let me do it" Maddison said to Barry making me smile because I can imagine her using the puppy dog eyes on him because she knows he can never say no to her.

"Go ahead" he sighed taking a couple of steps away from the Meta.

Maddison began to run circles around the guy, faster and faster until she build up enough speed before hurling a lightning bolt at the guy, Knocking him out of a good couple of hours.

"That is so cool – when can I learn to do that?" Asher asked having watched his sister throw a lightning bolt – no doubt the three of them will want to learn. Why I agreed that they could watch I don't know because all I need in the house is five people who are able to throw lightning bolts –when did my life becomes so complicated?

"If you're good then maybe you daddy and Maddie will teach you but Maddie was twelve when she learn to do it and you're eleven which means you have a year to wait"

"So not fair" Ace pouted, his green eyes narrowing as he looked at me.

"Mommy did Daddy and Maddie win?" Scarlet tugged at my arm, always the shy timed one.

"Yes they did"

"Now go back and get your mom to check you over, I'll bring him in" I heard Barry say which gave confirmation that it was over.

I don't think I've ever been as grateful to have a Meta who is willing to go down easy. This one didn't take them long so it serves as another training exercise for Maddison.

"They you go it's over; go and make yourselves busy somewhere else" I said to the triplets but knew I might as well have spoken to myself because they're not going anywhere.

Standing up, I sat Scarlet on the chair and made my way over to the medical bay to wait for Maddison knowing she is going to need fully checking over. Seconds later a gush of wind went past me, blowing my hair in every direction possible and Maddison sat on the end of the bed waiting for me.

"Where hurts?" I asked knowing this is probably going to be my life until the day I die.

"Nowhere, I feel fine" she smiled removing the mask from her face to reveal the small cuts across her face.

"Tell that to your face – unlike your father you can cover this with makeup" I laughed grabbing some clean water and so rubbing alcohol to clean the cuts. "He used to come up with the lamest excuses" I began to dab at the cuts, listening to Maddison wince in pain each time the small cotton ball made contact with her broken skin.

"Like what?"

"He's say he fell over on the pavement or he walked into something, they think he is a right cults – if people didn't know me at the precinct they'd probably think I beat him behind closed doors"

"They are pretty lame excuses" she laughed shaking her head which didn't help when it came to cleaning the number of grazes on her face.

"You had to use it didn't you – now your brothers and sister want to learn"

"I got excited, I've never done it to another person before and it feels awesome" she bounced around on the bed, for someone who says she isn't a child anymore she sure acts like one.

"You know this feels surreal to me, I remember the day you first put on your suit and now look at you. Fully grown and a hero" I finished cleaning her cuts, tucking the stray strand of brown hair behind her ear. "You're still as beautiful as well"

"Mom, stop it – you're getting emotional again"

"What do you expect, you've just taken down your first Meta – the same Meta your father is putting into the pipeline as we speak – I'm just very proud of you"

"This isn't the last one, there will be more to come and we'll be ready for them. This is my home and I need to protect it" she pulled me into a hug. "I love you mom"

"I love you too Mads" I told her, she may not be my blood but she'll always be my daughter. We even gave her the option on her eighteen birthday to track Beth down if she wanted too but she declined saying she already knew who her mom is. To say I cried a lot that day would be true. I always figured she would want to find Beth when she was older but it turned out to be wrong. "Now go and change, you've had your excitement for one day"

Jumping down from the bed, she shot me a smile before walking away to get change, the triplets hot on her heels asking her every question possible. Out of nowhere Barry appeared beside me, his arm wrapping around my shoulder, his lips passed against my cheek.

"Our girl did good" he whispered into my ear as I watched the four of them move across the cortex to where they kept their suits.

"She did, I was wrong. I thought she wouldn't be ready but today prove she is more than ready" sliding my arm around his waist, I rested my head against his shoulder.

"It's not going to long until the triplets are out there as well"

"How about you let me accept that Maddison is before you bring the triplets up, this is hard enough for me as it is"

"I think we've done good – rising them I mean"

We watched as the triplets crowed around Maddison as she told them about what happened, sitting down on a chair she sat Scarlet onto her lap as the boys listened as if they didn't just watch what happened, eager for information. I would have to agree with Barry we did do a good job raising them, even if we did get thrown in at the deep end with Maddison everything worked out ok in the end.

"You know she has a date tonight" I looked up at Barry to see his reaction and just like I thought, he didn't look impressed at the idea.

"How do you know?"

"I'm her mother, she tells me things"

"Oh believe me, she'll be missing that date" kissing the side of my head he made his way over to the kids making me curious as to what he is going to do that will make Maddison miss her date.

Rolling my eyes as I finally realised his plan, crouching down he took the triplets anklets off and told Maddison to change back into her suit. His plan is to have her tire herself out by running after the triplets in the basement so she will miss her date. The only flaw in his plan is that she isn't the one who is eleven – when she was eleven we could make her run around in the basement for hours and it would tire her out but I can't blame him for trying. If this is how he is with Maddison then I hate to think what he will do when it comes to Scarlet dating.

It's not as if this is Maddison's first date, she has been on them in the past and Barry acts the same each time he finds out – it's rather adorable really.

* * *

 **I know it's nothing special but I thought that for the last chapter you would like to see Maddison use her powers as that is where the story began.**

 **Please let me know what you think**

 **And thank you all for reading, reviewing and following Bombshell and Aftershock!**


End file.
